What Life Gives You
by lovelysakura99
Summary: You never know what life will give you; sometimes they give you an angel, another time they give you a devil and for my case, they sent me a crazy cousin. AU NejiTen Tenten's POV
1. How it started

Hello! Here is my new mutichapter story starring Tenten and Neji! ... and some other characters. The main paring is NejiTen and the story is in Tenten's POV. It will not have other important parings, maybe some hints here and there. You may recognize the style of "My crappy life" in this story but the plot is different. Also, I will not update as fast as usual. This story is still blur in my head... anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters of the manga/anime Naruto are not mine. I still own the plot and Tenten's cousin.

* * *

I always liked my life. A lot of people said I was dumb to like it. No one wanted it but I'm an exception and I was happy. Even if I was an outcast of this school community, I wanted to stay like that till the end of this hell that we call high school. But, you never know what life will give you; sometime they give you an angel, another time they give you a devil and for my case, they sent me a crazy cousin.

What Life Gives You

Chapter 1: How it started

And here I am again: school after the summer vacation. At least, this one is the last year. I wouldn't survive to another year at "Konoha High School", the worst high school in Japan. I may be a little bit exaggerating; this school is not THAT bad, the people are.

"Hi Tenten, nice clothes!" say the sluttiest slut: Yamanaka Ino. Wow. I've been in the school for least one minute and she already pick up a fight. I look down at my clothes. Baggy black pants, a blue t-shirt with my black sweatshirt and my casual shoes. I then look at her.

"Hi Ino! Nice slut outfit!" I tell her, smiling. She's wearing some skirt (I call it a big belt but they say I know nothing in fashion) and some really tight fitting tube. And I almost forget her shoes: really high black heels. Yep, the complete slut outfit.

"Ignore her, Ino. Some girls don't know what is fashion." Say her friend, the meanest bitch: Haruno Sakura. She's wearing a spring dress. Her dress is pretty… if you forget that you can see her tights.

"Hi Sakura! You are ready to do the striper streets with Ino? Because your outfit screams that you are!"

"You, bitch…"

"Ouch. That hurts. Well, not really. I know I'm a bitch, but only with the bitchier then me. So, don't ask me why I always attack you guys!"

"Don't start a fight, outcast." The male one are there: Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. Joy!

"Hi Neji! I'm so glad to see you… Wow, that sounded so wrong that we can all see that it was a lie!"

"Let's not pick up a fight with her." Say Sasuke seeing I had frustrated all his friends.

"Yeah, listen to Duck ass boy. Don't start a fight with the outcast. She's not worth it. I mean, she'll wipe your asses anyway." The bell rings. "Shouldn't we get going?"

I walk calmly toward my class. It's so great to piss off the popular crew. The four of them think they are so high in mighty because they have the money and that everyone in this damn school are at their feet. Well, everyone minus one: me. That's why they hate me and that no one wants to be friend with me but I'm not to pity. I'm better alone then have fake friends.

I sit in the back of the class, next to the window, like every year. This place has almost my name wrote. The fantastic four enter the class. Nice, the four of them are in my class. They go in the back of the class, but the other side. It would be too dangerous for us to be next together.

"Ok class, calm down. Hi everyone!" say our teacher Yuhi Kurenai. "Before we start the plan of what will the end of your last year of high school, we will have a new student. Please present you."

A student enters. Oh hell no. Not her. She didn't change. Her shoulders length chocolate hair and her shiny brown eyes. She's wearing a black mini-skirt (who's decent), a pink shirt with tree quarter sleeves and black flip-flops. She looks too much like me… well, a stylish me.

"Hi. My name is Xia. I'm Chinese and I come from Hong-Kong. I like to shop and almost every type of music. You all know my cousin, Tenten who is the back there."

All the heads turn my way, eyes winded.

"Who could have known that someone in Tenten's family knew fashion." Say Sakura as I roll my eyes. Idiots.

"Well, Tenten, you will show around to your cousin. Xia, please go seat next to Tenten."

"Hi Tennie!" She says as she sits next to me. I had hoped that she had forgot this nickname.

"Why in the hell are you doing here?" I say.

"Tenten, Xia, please do not talk."

I sigh. I have the feeling that this is only the beginning.

End of chapter 1

* * *

This chapter is short but it's only the beginning. The other chapters will be longer. I think it's all... Review!


	2. Xia

Hello! Here is the chapter 2 of "What Life Gives You"! I have so many ideas for this story that I worry that I will not be able to finish it... But knowing me, when I start something, I finish it so I shouldn't worry so much. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the manga/anime Naruto, but I own Xia.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 2: Xia

"What are you doing here?" I scream as the class finish to my cousin.

"Surprise! I came to live with you!" she responds, smiling.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, my mom said I wasn't enough independent and that I should learn to be more "adult" like you."

"But, why this school? Why this city? Why this country?" I exclaim, despaired.

"You know my mom! She wouldn't really let me alone. She said the best way to learn to be independent was with you and I decide to surprise you! Aren't you happy to see me?" I sigh.

"Yes but… not now. You in here will complicate things with…"

"Hi Xia!" talking about them. "My name is Yamanaa Ino, here is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji. If you want we can show you the school and you can eat at our table at lunch."

"Well… I was hoping to eat with Tennie…" I hear Neji and Sasuke scoff at the nickname.

"You are not obligate Xia. Have fun with the los… with them." I exit the class.

I want Xia to have fun here but if she get friendly with the losers, it'll be really troublesome for me.

I arrive to the next class and sit in the back like usual. I then see Sakura, Neji and Xia enter. Couldn't they live me alone?

Xia smiles and waves at me but Sakura tell her something in the ear. My cousin frowns but says nothing more. I saw it come. They'll try to make my cousin on of them. I feel sorry for them. And for me too, knowing her.

Classes go smoothly and lunch arrives. I go in my spot in the back of the school, under a sakura tree. That bitch has the name of a so beautiful tree.

I put my iPod in my ears. Music blast in my ear and I close my eyes. Music is my therapy. Without that, I would kill those losers and then I would become the most dangerous person of this country. Sometimes, I wish that I had my guitar 24/7; like that I would play and sing whenever I want.

"TENNIE!" someone scream in my ear. One person calls me that here. I open my eyes to see Xia. "You didn't wait for me."

"I thought you were eating with slut, bitch, asshole and bastard."

"Who?"

"Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji."

"You are so mean. They aren't that bad." She says as she open her bento.

"Don't make me laugh. That's because they showed you the good side." I respond as I do the same.

"Well, they told me to not be around you at school but minus that they were nice…"

"They are right. Don't be around me or they'll start to pick on you."

"No they won't. They said when I said I was eating with you that they didn't like you but that they wouldn't start a fight with me."

"And you trust them?"

"Well, I told you they were nice! I'm sure we could all be friends."

"Xia, you always had been a dreamer but me being friends with the fantastic four is like me starting to be good in drawing. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

"Does trees had started to talk by themselves?"

"No."

"See? That's impossible." She sighs.

"Well, will you wait for me to go home?"

"I can't. I'm working."

"You work? Why?"

"I want to have my money! I don't want to be dependent of grandma and your mom's money."

"Wait. I'll have to work?"

"No. You spoiled baby. But you'll have to cook and to wash your clothes yourself." Her eyes winded.

"You're not serious."

"Who you think will do it?" She doesn't respond, thinking.

"I don't know… Not me?"

"I will not be your maid. And we'll have to share the chores." She looks like a princess discovering real life. "Or you go back in China."

"No! I'll survive…"

We continue to eat in silence. Xia is rich. Well, our family is rich but I refused to go in China when my parents died. My mom had always been independent and she didn't want to have her family money when she went in Japan and when she married a Japanese man, my father. Contrary to my aunt who stayed under her parents' money till she got married and she's still.

We can say: like mother, like daughter.

Still, my grandma and my aunt send me regularly money. I pay the bills with it but my personal stuffs are all on me.

"Xia!" screams bitch from a distance. Like she's scared I bite. "Come here! We want to show you something!"

"Ok!" respond Xia. "You're coming?"

"No."

"Come on."

"They don't want to see me."

"Well I want." I sigh as she pulls me toward them.

"What she's doing here?" asks slut to Xia.

"I would like to know the same." I mumble.

"Well I wanted her to be here!" I roll my eyes. Xia is a real kid.

"Anyway, we just wanted to show you Neji's new car." Said bitch.

"Oh my god! Is that an Audi S4 Cabriolet?"

"Yes. You know that cars?" asks bastard.

"Well only the expensive one."

"Since it's the best way to boost an enough big ego." I mumble.

"What did you say?" asks bastard. I smile.

"Me? Nothing."

"Hn."

"Anyway, we can give you a lift tonight. Neji's cousin have a course so we have a free place." Says bitch.

"Thanks! I needed one anyway! I still don't know the house." Says Xia, excited.

"Tenten don't want to walk with you?"

"She can't. She's working."

"Where?"

"Someplace you don't want to know and I don't want to see you there." I respond before Xia.

"How rude." Says bitch.

I bit my cheek's interior to not respond meanly.

"Well, I'm going." I say. If I stay one minute more, I'll start to be mean.

"Wait! Tennie!"

"What?" I say in a sigh.

"Thanks for trying to be nice knowing your… patience." More my lack of patience.

"Whatever."

"I'm sure you could be friend with them!"

"Xia. Please, do not try for us to befriend. It'll finish badly."

She doesn't respond and I sigh.

This will troublesome.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Go search for Neji's car. It's so nice (but so freaking expensive!). Anyway, hope you liked it! Review!


	3. Bastard

Hello! Now that I finish "My crappy life", I will concentrate more on this story! Also, listen to the song to enjoy more the story. Also, Ichigo in this chapter is inspire of Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew, not Ichigo from Bleach. With all that, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters nor the song.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 3: Bastard

I put me iPod in my ears and exit the school.

"TENNIE!" I look around and I see Xia in Neji's car. "SEE YOU LATER!"

I rolled my eyes but wave at her. I start to walk toward my job.

I work at a little café called: "Café au Lait" meaning "coffee with milk" in French. It's like a Starbucks but smaller and cheaper but the coffee is still good.

"Hello Tenten!" say my boss, Ichigo, as I enter the café. "How are you today?"

"Fine… Well, I've been better."

"What's wrong?" I sigh. Ichigo is really friendly. She even keeps me when I scream at the annoying customers (which is often). She's like a big sister.

"My cousin came."

"Well I don't see the problem."

"It just that she'll live with me and she starting to be friend with the popular ones and it's super annoying! Knowing her, she'll try that I befriend with those guys but I can't stand them!"

"Sweetie, your cousin wants your happiness, even if she's annoying and she's trying to make you like some superficial persons. If they start a fight, fight back. If not, ignore them."

"Easier said then done." I mumble.

I put the apron we are obligated to wear and go behind the counter. I take the commands of the customers and prepare their coffee or whatever they command. It's really easy when you don't have some annoying customers…

Or some bastard from school.

"Hello! Welcome to "Café au Lait". What will you take? Now I said the polite thing I will say: Why are you there Hyuga?"

"I came to take a black coffee."

"Why you don't go to Starbucks like all the rich wannabe like you go?"

"You shouldn't talk about the competitor, Tenten."

"Cut the crap. Why are you here?"

"Told you already. Black coffee." I sigh, frustrate and go prepare his stupid coffee. I tell him the price and give him his damn coffee.

He then sit at a table and open his laptop. Why is he here? Doesn't he have a house with thousands of maids and a cook who can make his black coffee?!

"Tenten, stop looking at me." Oh, the nerve of that guy. I continue to look at him only to get on his nerves. "I know I'm handsome but you don't need to look at me like that."

"It's true, you're handsome. Too bad you're such a jerk."

"Hn."

"You know, I keep asking myself why you "Hn"ed people. It's so ugly."

"Hn."

"And why do you keep your hair so long? People will think you're a girl."

"Tenten, shut up."

"Oh my god! It talked!"

"Hn."

"And it's back to his "Hn"." He doesn't respond. Boy that guy is boring. I almost wish that slut and bitch were there. Almost.

Some time past and I continue to work normally, trying to ignore bastard.

The song "Somebody to Love" (Anne Hathaway's version) starts and instinctually, I start to sing. I just love this song! First, softly but more the song go, more I sing strongly. The song finish and everybody in the café (at least ten person) clap in their hands.

"Sweetie! You should do shows in here! Bring your guitar and do little shows! I'll pay you!" says Ichigo.

"No. You know I don't sing in front of people."

"Why?" I jump as I see Neji looking intensely at me.

"Why you came here?" He doesn't respond. "Well, it's the same. Not of your damn business."

"Who is he?" said Ichigo, smiling.

"An idiot at my school." I respond.

"Hyuga Neji." He responds politely.

"Well, Neji-kun, you are welcome here even thought Tenten doesn't like you." Ichigo said smiling brightly. "It'll be even better if you invite to a date. I mean, she's so pretty and she refuse all the boys that ask her!"

"Ichigo, shut up." I say.

"What? I just wish that once you would say: "Sorry Ichigo, I cannot work Saturday night, I have a date." Only once!" I sigh as I see Neji smirks. I feel like tomorrow, I'll get some remarks on that.

"Ichigo, don't you have something to do? A fiancé to call? Anything?" I ask, desperate.

"That's right! I had to call Ryou! I almost forgot! Thanks Tenten!" With that, she goes to her office.

"I thought she would never go." I say in a sigh.

"Guys ask you out?" Neji asks, a strange smirk on his face.

"Some."

"Why you say no?"

"Not my type."

"What's your type?"

"Long haired boys with moonlike eyes and… Oh, sorry, that the type I despise. That and duck ass guys." I smile.

"I had wanted to compliment you saying you weren't that bad but your personality is the worst. No men would like to be with you." He gets up and goes next to the counter. Anyway, the shop will close soon.

"I bet the only reason a woman will be with you would be for the looks which I found sad because I better be alone then have bad company."

"Why are you so mean?" This question caught off guard.

"Why you're asking that?" He smirks.

"Being curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But was the cat happy to know?"

"You are weird."

"So are you."

"Tenten! Please close the shop." I hear Ichigo say.

"Ok!" I scream back. "Well, Neji, get your sorry ass out of here. You are the only one left."

True. With all the talk with him I didn't saw that time was flying away. I start to clean the tables and to take all the empty mugs.

"Do you usually work alone?" I jump. I thought he was gone.

"No. Usually we are two with Ichigo but Mondays are always calm so Ichiga gave Kisa a day off." I finish to place everything. "Ichigo! I'm going!"

"Ok sweetie! Good night!"

Neji and I exit the shop as I go my way to walk to home.

"I can drive you home."

"Thanks but no thanks. You know, you are not obligate to be friendly with me." I start to walk toward my home.

"Tenten." Neji is driving slowly next to me. "Get in the car."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Now."

"FINE!" I open the door of the car. "Wow…" Neji smirks.

"I thought it was only a car to boost an enough big ego."

"Yeah but it's still… What's that button?"

"It's to connect my cell phone on the car."

"And that?"

"IPod."

"And that?"

"Tenten, will you ask for every single button of the car?"

"I could."

"Then you are worst then your cousin."

"Maybe you don't know me." I say, smiling at him.

"Maybe I should know you." He responds, glancing at me.

"Maybe."

"Maybe."

The rest of the way was silent and before I knew it, we were in front of my apartment building.

"Well thank you." I say as I get up from the car and close the door.

"You know that tomorrow I'll do like we never talk." He says as he open the window of his car.

"I know. I'll do the same. Bye bastard."

End of chapter 3

* * *

That's it! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Karaoke

Hello! Here the fourth chapter of "What Life Gives You"! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto's characters nor the songs but I own Xia.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 4: Karaoke

"Please Tennie! Please! Please! Please! Pretty please!" keeps to say Xia.

"No. No. No. No and NO! I will not go."

"But Tennie! How can I go to a karaoke without the best singer I know?"

"Well, you go and you have fun with the losers and I stay here. Isn't easy?"

"But Tennie! I heard Sakura and Ino sing. They are NOTHING compare to you. And they said my singing was good! I mean, if they hear you, they'll be totally crush by your talent."

"Xia, I don't sing in front of people."

"You used to." I sigh.

"I USED to. Now I don't."

"Ok. Come with me and I promise you I will not force you to sing. Just come! I will really not be able to enjoy singing without you!"

I look at Xia pleading eyes. Just imagine the cat in Shrek eyes but on her. It's the same! And she knows that I can't refuse her when she does that.

"Ok…"

"YES!"

"But, they will not be happy to see me."

"I know but I'll be!"

So, the two of us go in direction of downtown to one of the biggest karaoke place.

"XIA! WE ARE HERE!" I hear Ino (I'll force myself to call them by their names) scream.

"Hi!" says happily Xia.

"You brought Tenten?" asks Sakura, disgust. No, idiot, she brought a doll of me with her.

"Yes! Does it matters?" Xia responds with big innocent eyes. That girl is worst then I.

"No…" Sakura says but add in murmur "since she's already there…"

"By the way we invite Naruto, Kiba and Hinata too." Says Ino.

Joy! Kiba will come! I hate that guy. He's like a big (wannabe) playboy. Every time I'm with him, he tries some move on me. Last time I had a project with him (the teacher had chose the team) and he tried to kiss me. I kicked him hard where the sun doesn't shine.

Naruto is Sasuke's best friend, which I never understood because Naruto is really sweet and funny compare to Sasuke who is… duck ass asshole. Naruto have an enormous crush on Sakura (don't ask me why) but Sakura always make him clear (AKA meanly) that she isn't interest.

That comes to Hinata who is Neji's cousin. She's really sweet but totally shy. Sometimes, I wonder if they are REALLY cousin but they look physically alike so yes… And Hinata has an enormous crush on Naruto but she's too shy to say anything and Naruto is too dense to see it.

I feel like tonight will be with full of drama.

"There they are!" screams Ino.

"Sorry we are late, dobe took all his sweet time." Says Sasuke.

"Shut up teme." Responds Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"You two shut up." Says Neji. Thanks god he said it before me.

"Xia! Tenten! You two look lovely tonight!" says Kiba as he puts his arms around our waist. Xia giggles but I glare at him. He immediately gets off his arm.

"Well, we should get going." Says Neji.

Since he came to the café, three weeks ago, we never really talked. He still comes regularly to the shop but we never talk. I only ask him once why he didn't tell his friends what happen and he responds that it's not their business. I'm kind of glad he didn't said to the others.

We all enter in a private room a lot bigger then the karaoke room I went. Freaking rich people who like to show they're rich.

"So, who's starting?" asks Ino happily. She looks really excited about that.

"Xia! Why don't you start?" asks Sakura.

"Well… Tenten doesn't want to sing so I will not sing to be with her."

"Oh hell no." I look at her. "You will not make me feel guilty."

"But Tennie! You sing too well to not sing! So if you don't sing, I will not sing." She crosses her arms.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Well…" says Ino after the silence Xia and I made, "I'll start!"

She chooses the song "Don't Cha".

Oh hell no. One: She doesn't know how to sing. Two: I already have a low tolerance for that song. Three: This evening will be long.

Ino finish and everyone clap their hands… minus me. This was worst then… no nothing is worst. Sakura goes next. She's singing "Bleeding Love". Like she have the heart to get hurt like in the song. And every single high-pitch note, she distorts the note. It's ugly but soooooo ugly.

And it's continue, Ino, Sakura, Ino, Sakura, Ino, Sakura, a duet (who could had thought that "Gimme More" could be even MORE sluty and WORST then Britney Spears herself). I'm seriously twitching.

Now Naruto is on stage to sing "Go!!". Finally a voice that I can support!

"If you put your hand there I can guarantee you that you'll to the hospital tonight." I say to Kiba as I feel he was putting his arm around my waist after Naruto's song.

"How could you see?" he asks, surprised.

"Tenten have special powers!" exclaim Xia. We all look at her weirdly. "I mean she has super instinct! She did, in order, gymanatics at 5 years old, karate and kickboxing at 6, she started to do singing course at 7 plus guitar, she tried piano but stop fast, then she did taekwondo plus kendo that she found boring so she went in a thing with weapons at 8."

"Wait, she abandon all that?" asks Naruto.

"No. She continued karate, kickboxing, singing, guitar, taekwondo and her thing with weapons. Well she stopped karate at 11 since she was already in black belt and she said that when you beat everyone it's boring."

"But what's the weapons thing?" asks shyly Hinata. Wow, it's the first thing she looks interest.

"It's like a dance but with weapons. She was so pretty when she did it! You know the videogame "Soul Calibur"? When you go in demonstration, you can see the characters do all their moves with their weapons. Well, she did like that. Tenten have thousands of weapons at home. She has so many in her room that I'm scared to enter. But it's sad she stopped everything when…"

"XIA!" I shout and she stops. She looks at me with sorry eyes.

"Sorry." I don't respond.

I see Neji looking at me intensely. He keeps doing that! I don't understand that guy.

"Well… let's continue…" says awkwardly Ino after a silence.

"Ok! I want to do a song but I need a guy to sing with me…" says Sakura.

"ME! Sakura-chan, me!" screams Naruto.

"But Kiba didn't sing yet!" Sakura responds. "Kiba, would you mind?"

"No. What's the song?" says Kiba.

"My humps!"

The song starts and I have to say that Kiba's voice isn't that bad but Sakura… Let's say least I hear her, more I'm happy.

When I see Sakura try to do a booty shake, I start to laugh.

"I'm sure you could do better…" murmurs Xia in my ear. "You remember our super dances?"

"How can I forget?" I respond as we laugh softly.

The song (and the torment of hearing Sakura sing AGAIN) finish and everyone clap their hands.

"Sakura, while you were doing your thing, Xia said that Tenten could do it better." Says Ino, glancing at me.

"Don't make me laugh Xia, Tenten may be good with weapons and in martial arts but I don't believe she can do that." Responds Sakura. Uh-oh.

"Yes she can! And better then you! Sorry Sakura, but Tenten have a real talent in that!" responds Xia.

"I will believe when I'll see it." Sakura responds, looking at me. I just realize that all the eyes were on me.

"Sorry. I don't sing in public." I respond in a sigh.

"Please Tennie! Do it for me!" I look at Xia who have her "Shrek's cat" eyes.

"Xia… Don't force me…"

"She doesn't even like her cousin enough to do that. She must really be scared." Says Sakura "subtly" to Ino.

What? Say that I'm scared pass but say that I don't like Xia enough AND that I'm scared? This girl needs a lesson.

"You know what? I changed idea." I get up from my seat.

I know exactly what song to take to shut those two wannabes. I get off my sweater to show my "Hello Kitty" t-shirt and get off my buns on my head. Only from that, they're surprise. I go on the stage and put the song.

The song "Ain't No Other Man" starts and I sing. It took me time to get Christina Aguilera's high-pitch notes but now, I have them perfectly. And with this song, I can help but move my hips and dance.

The song finishes and I sit back to my seat. Xia is clapping her hands happily while everyone is too shock to do anything.

"Happy?" I say to Sakura and Ino, a smile on my face.

"Tennie! That was… wow! And you didn't want to sing! I mean, OH MY GOD!" Xia is totally excited.

"It was AMAZING!" screams Naruto.

"Thanks."

"Well, I have to approve that it wasn't that bad." Says Sakura after the shock.

"Not bad? You mean she completely wiped you guys!" replies Kiba to receive a glare. "Sorry but that's true."

"It's getting late, we should get going." Ino says, losing all the happiness.

"Who goes with who?" asked Sasuke once we get out of the building. I think it's the first time he open his mouth till the start of the evening.

"If we goes by logic, I should take Hinata-sama, of course, Kiba, Xia and Tenten."

"I can walk." I exclaim.

"No you can't." replies Xia.

"Let's do like Neji says." Responds Sasuke.

"Bye everyone!" says Naruto while the rest just go.

"Sakura and Ino are really piss off." Says Kiba when we are all in the car.

"I know! It's the first time I see Sakura-san that frustrated." Adds Hinata.

"They merited this. They think they're good at everything, so seeing someone beat them is good." Says calmly Neji.

"You are in my side?" I ask, surprised.

"No. But they'll calm themselves for a moment which will be better for me."

"I thought so." I mumble.

"We are here!" screams happily Xia. "Thanks for the lift!"

We get out of the car but when I'm about to walk away Neji give me a piece of paper.

When I turn to look at him, the car is already going away.

I enter my apartment (I still can't say that it's Xia's apartment too) and go directly in my room. I open the piece of paper to see Neji neat writing.

_I want to know you but do you want to know me?  
I want to see you but do you want to see me?  
You said curiosity killed the cat but wouldn't I be happier to know?  
If you're curious to know what all that means, come at this address tomorrow at 11 a.m.  
Neji_

WHAT IN THE HELL?

End of chapter 4

* * *

Hope you liked it! If you doesn't know the game Soul Calibur, go on YouTube and search "Soul Calibur demonstration" or something like that... you should understand more what is the "weapon dance". Anyway, review!


	5. Date with the bastard

Hello! Here chapter 5 of "What Life Gives You"! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like usual, I do not own Naruto's characters nor the song but I own Xia and the plot.

* * *

What Life Gives you

Chapter 5: Date with the bastard

I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, it have to be a trap! Sakura and Ino want to revenge and they use the hot guy to guide the poor little innocent girl.

Well, I'm not poor, nor little, nor innocent but you see the point. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. Wait. I still have time if I want to escape. If I go before…

"So you came." I jump at the voice. I turn to see Neji, wearing sunglasses. He looks like a movie star.

"I came. Now, what do you want?" I ask him.

"Well, don't you want to enter?" He responds, gesturing the little restaurant I was waiting in front of.

"No. You have something to tell, you tell it now and I go."

"It doesn't work like that. We enter, we eat, and I tell you."

"It looks like a date."

"I never said it wasn't a date."

"What?" I shout. "Why Hyuga Neji want to date the outcast, Tenten?"

"Well, you'll know if you enter…" He says as he open the door, waiting for me to enter.

"Stupid bastard." I mumble. "Aren't you scared that somebody will see us?" I ask as I sit at a table.

"It isn't Sakura, Ino nor Sasuke style to come here and some other person, it's easy to manipulate them."

"Bastard…"

"Hi! Can I take your orders?" says a bleach blond girl who looks like will be a waiter. She batting her eyelashes at Neji. Sweet! Like I wanted a tramp to flirt with him.

"Tenten, are you ready to order?" asks Neji.

"No. I have just opened the menu!"

"So, will take five more minutes."

"Ok, I'll come back." The bleach blond tramp responds.

I look at the menu fast and then glance at Neji. He's looking at me.

"What? Why you looking at me?" He only smirks. The bastard.

"Did you choose?"

"Yeah." He calls the tramp.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, without pickles." I say.

"And you?" asks the girl.

"Same as her."

"I'll be right back." She says, winking at Neji.

"Tramp." I mumble.

"You don't like her?"

"She have tramp wrote big on her forehead! Of course I don't like her!"

"How can you see she's a tramp?"

"First, when the girl have bleach blonde hair, it's a sign. But it could nothing, maybe she likes it or she did a mistake when she wanted to color her hair but at 85, it's sign. Second, her clothes: They are skimpy and she succeeded to make her uniform sluty. Just by that you have clues. Third, she was flirting a little bit too much. A lot of girls would find you hot but the difference between a normal girl and a tramp is that the tramp will totally jump on the guy. Winking, batting eyelashes, saying thing: Handsome, cutie, hottie, sexy in the first minutes the girl encounter the guy. And the final and the surest clue is the tramp doesn't care if the guy is with someone. Even if I don't consider this a date, we look like we are in a date. The normal girl will just look enviously thinking: "That girl is soooooo lucky!" The tramp will flirt, not caring the boy is with someone. This is why this bleach blond girl is a tramp."

"Wow. What an analyze."

"Years in high school with bitches, sluts, bimbos, tramps, etc. do that to a girl."

"Ok, so Sakura is what?"

"Bitch. Mean, manipulator, we have to do what she wants or else she'll cry in daddy's arm to have a new credit card. Rich bitch."

"Ino?"

"Slut. She flirts with any guy, at any moment. She flirts to have what she wants and isn't scared to show her… assets."

"You?"

"Me? Sarcastic girl."

"What?"

"I'm witty and sarcastic. I don't bend for anyone and do what I want. I do sarcastic comments, to the border of a bitch. Contrary to a bitch, I do not attack anyone, I attack people mean and stupid, aka bitches, sluts, etc."

"You like to analyze thing."

"Life gets boring if you don't look around you. By only looking you can know everyone's personalities."

"Did you discover my personality?"

"I thought so. But with today's events, I'm not sure anymore." He smirks.

"Here are your plates!" says the bleach blond tramp. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Coke." I say.

"Nothing, thank you."

"Anytime handsome." I scoff and do a "told you" look to Neji. "I'll come back for the drink."

Once she's gone, I start to laugh.

"Wow. That was lame." I say.

"I think you were right."

"On that, I'm right at 99.9"

We start to eat and the tramp comes back with my coke. She then tries to get Neji's attention but doesn't succeed. This girl doesn't see when to stop.

We finish the food and I ask for a dessert: double chocolate fudge. I know I should eat this big dessert for dinner but the cake is totally screaming: "Eat me! Eat me!"

"Tenten." Neji says as I finish my cake.

"What?"

"Sing."

"What? Now? Here?"

"Yeah, it have a stage in the back."

"You never told me why I came here."

"I'll tell you if you sing."

"I don't sing in front of people."

"But I heard you sang twice."

"But the first time was an accident, and the second time was to shut your friends."

"I don't care. Sing." I sigh.

"You promise you'll explain after?"

"Yes." I don't trust him but for some reason I get up and ask to use the karaoke. I start to think about the song to choose.

I see the bleach blond tramp, next to Neji. Mostly profiting the fact that I'm not there anymore… Bleach blond tramp… that gives me an idea.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky…_

I look at Neji while I sing Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats". I just love this song. I totally see myself crashing the car of my ex-boyfriend… if I had an ex-boyfriend.

The song finish and everyone (five or six persons) clap their hands.

"I paid for the food. We can go." Say Neji when I come to the table. I don't have the time to say anything else that he was pulling me out of the restaurant. I just have the time to see the bleach blond tramp glaring at me.

"Neji! You still didn't tell me why-"

I had been interrupt by a pair of lips on mine. But not anyone lips. Neji's. Neji is freaking kissing me.

WHAT IN THE HELL?

Normal reaction: I hit him as hard as I can.

"What the hell? Neji!"

"You wanted to know why I invited you." He says calmly.

"But you don't kiss someone out of the blue like that! And-… wait, WHAT?"

"I'm interest in you."

"You must be kidding. Sakura, Ino, you can get out of your hiding! The game is finish!"

"No, I'm serious."

"How can I trust you? You are friend with my worst enemies!"

"Xia too."

"I know Xia. Even if she wanted to trick me, she couldn't."

"Even if you don't trust me, I'll make you." He says in a low murmur, in my ear. I can help but shudder of a mix of repugnance and… pleasure.

"Good luck." I say as he goes away.

I just feel like my life getting more and more complicated.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Well, that's all for the moment. I suggest you to (if you doesn't know them) listen to the songs I wrote and will write. I'll do a lot of musical reference so it'll be better if you listen or at least read the lyrics of the song. With all that, review!


	6. Miss Independent

More I write this story, more I have ideas. -sigh- Again, listen to the songs! Some of the songs are there to be there but the majority are there to help the story: to understand Tenten's feelings. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 6: Miss Independent

"_Even if you don't trust me, I'll make you."_

Those words keep bugging me since the "date" with Neji, a week ago. Since that, we didn't talk. When he's around his friends, he's same as usual: a bastard but when he can find me alone, he tries to talk to me but I always find a way to escape. Anyway, when he wants to talk to me, it's at the café so I found a way to go away.

Right now, I just wanted to play guitar and sing. I take my classic acoustic guitar out his suitcase. I have three guitars. My acoustic one, an electric one, and my pink Hello Kitty electric one. The last one was a gift from Xia's mom; she knows how I love Hello Kitty.

I feel like playing some Avril Lavigne when she was more the "rebel rocker" side then the "pink rocker" one. I start to play and sing the song "Complicated". I close my eyes and let myself live the song.

I finish the song as I hear clapping. I look at my door to see Xia… with the fantastic four, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba. Hurray!

"What you doing here?" I ask more rudely that I wanted to sound.

"I invited them." Responds Xia.

"And why they are almost in MY room?" Xia winces at my tone.

"I just wanted to tell you they were there but you were singing and you know how excited I am when you are singing…" I sigh.

"Ok. Now, GET OUT!" I close the door. I hear Xia apology.

"She's been in a bad mood those days so please don't pick up a fight with her! When she's in bad mood she's worst then normal…"

The voices fade as they go in the living room. I stand up and I place back my guitar.

"Tennie! Could you put some music please?"

I go to my MacBook (a finally had enough money to by myself a laptop this summer) and connect the speakers of the house (my grandma's birthday gift). I open iTunes and put some random songs. The song "So Sick" starts. I take the remote (with that I can change song from anywhere of the house) and head to the living room where everyone is.

"I didn't know you were a Ne-Yo fan." Says Sakura.

"I'm not that a fan. I just like some songs."

"Tenten loves a lot of music styles." Says Xia. "Her songs don't even go together. It's because of her that I love so many styles."

The song "Get Right" starts and Xia and I start to laugh.

"You remember that?" I ask.

"Of course. But my favorite stays "Fergilicious"! Too bad the videos are in my mom's house."

"A chance you mean! Knowing they'll diffuse in the school!"

"I wouldn't do that… I think…" I roll my eyes.

"I'm lost." Says Naruto.

"Long story." I say.

"Tenten and I use to film videos of us dancing and singing on songs. It always turned hilarious! But all the videos are in my mom's house in China! I would show you otherwise!"

"That what I was saying: a chance they are in China!" I add.

"But I'm sure we could find some pictures here…" says Xia, looking around.

"Xia…"

"Look! It's when mama bought you your Hello Kitty guitar! You look so much of rocker! I never looked at those pictures!" Everyone look at the picture on the shelf.

"Is that you two?" ask Kiba to Xia and I when he sees a picture of two young girls hugging.

"No, that's our mothers." I respond.

"You look so much like your mothers!" exclaims Hinata.

"A lot of people think Xia and I are twins since our mothers are twins and that we look so much like our mothers."

They continue to look at the pictures as I hear the song "Love Me Or Hate Me". I start to murmur the lyrics. I see Neji is the only remarking. He smirks at me but his smirks go more toward the smile then the smirks. I would really like to know what he is thinking.

"Tenten, is that you?" Naruto asks as he shows me a picture of a little girl in gymnastic costumes doing a split.

"Yeah."

"And that's Tenten in a weapons dance contest! She won the first place!" says Xia proudly as she shows a picture of me doing a move with a Chinese sword. In the same time, she points the trophy on the shelf where all my price and trophies are.

"Wait, you won all those?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah… For a moment of my life, I always wanted more and more prices."

"And you show them all? Don't you think it's a little too much?" says Sakura. I bit my tongue to not respond.

"It's never too much! You should always be proud of the good things you made! And if you lose, at least, you tried!" says Xia proudly. I smile sadly.

"What a beautiful phrase…" says Hinata, amaze.

"Aunty used to say that." Adds Xia with a nostalgic face.

"Isn't that the first opening of "CardCaptor Sakura"?" asks Ino, listening the song first notes.

"Yeah! Tenten loves manga and anime! CCS is her favorite! You should see her…"

"Xia, please." She stops and smiles a guilty smile at me. "Thank you."

They continue to look at the trophies and/or pictures.

"It's "Caramelldansen"!" exclaim Xia. "Tenten! Do it with me!"

"No. I'm not doing that when they are there."

"Boring!" I roll my eyes. She looks so much of a kid.

"Those are your parents?" asks sweetly Hinata to me.

"Yes."

"They look so much in love."

"You want to know a really funny story?" Xia says smiling. Uh-oh.

"What?" asks Hinata.

"My mom believed in true love and aunty believed that every men were jerks. Aunty found her true love and my mom got two divorces. Now, I believe in true love and Tenten believe that every men are jerks."

"It's like history repeating itself." Hinata says in a soft murmur as Xia laughs. She then goes in my room and stops the music.

"Oh no." I say as I hear the first note of the song.

"This song is for you Tennie!" my cousin says, smiling. "My little "Miss Independent"!"

Yes, she put the song Kelly Clarkson's "Miss Independent". I roll my eyes. She's having too much fun.

"I just wish that she could found her true love…" Xia adds.

"Shut up." I say. "Anyway, it's getting late and not that I kick you guys out… no, I literally kick you guys out!" They all look at me unsure. "Now! Go!"

"Sorry for her… impatience?" Xia says, unsure to know what to say.

"Anyway, we were on our way out." Ino responds.

"Bye Xia-chan! Bye Ten-chan!" says Naruto. Ten-chan? I bet that name will stay.

"Bye!" says shyly Hinata as Kiba waves at us. They are all at the door.

"Bye my little Miss Independent." I hear Neji murmurs in my ear. I turn to look at him and he's smirking at me. Oh my god. My heart just skips a beat.

"Tennie? Are you alright?" asks Xia once they are all gone. "You look… lost."

"I'm ok. A bit tired."

I can say whatever I want but that guy is too hot for his own good.

And for mine.

End of chapter 6

* * *

Kind of short but still. More will happen in the next chapter... I think... Review please!


	7. Videos at Hyuga’s household

Hello! I don't have much to say... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: In my perfect world, I would be rich, I would own Naruto's characters, I would own every song I wrote in this story and I would be the queen of the world. In the real world we are living in, I'm none of what I wrote. I only own Xia and the plot.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 7: Videos at Hyuga's household

"Xia! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere! Don't worry, Tennie, it's not going to be that bad!"

"You know you are scaring me right now?"

"Tennie! Do you trust me?"

"No."

"TENTEN!"

"What? Right now, I'm not trusting you."

"Oh! Shut up. You'll see and after you'll tell me thank you… well, I wish so." Only God knows how much I love that girl but she's seriously getting on my nerves.

"We are there!" shouts happily Xia.

"Oh hell no!" I say as I see "Hyuga household".

"Yes, we came to see Hinata-chan!" Hinata? The big entrance open and we go in.

"Hi!" says brightly Hinata. "I'm glad you came Tenten-san! I'm sorry I didn't ask you directly but I was so shy and Xia said she could convince you… and… um…."

"Xia. Now it's moment you explain to me." I say as I see Hinata's eye wind.

"She doesn't know? Oh, I'm sorry Tenten-san!"

"No, Hinata, I'm pretty sure it's Xia's fault."

"It's just that Hinata seemed always interest in the weapons dance and I found back some videos of you at contest or shows or practice. I ask her if she was interest in watching them and she said yes! That's why we are here!" Xia says, smiling.

"Xia, in all that story, it never came in your mind to ask ME about it?!" She winces.

"Yes, but I knew you'd say no. So Tennie, sweetie love, can we watch it? Pretty please?" I sigh.

"I do it for Hinata. I'm still mad at you."

"Well, Hinata-chan, you heard her! Let's watch!"

"Thank you Tenten-san!" says Hinata.

"You're welcome. And please don't add –san to my name."

"Do you prefer Tenten-chan?"

"A lot."

"Ok!"

We go inside multitude of halls and stairs, we arrive basement of the Hyuga household. The room is like ten time my apartment with a big flat screen TV.

"Don't tell me I'll see myself on that TV…"

"Yes… Is there a problem?" asks Hinata.

"No… I will survive."

"Well, let's starts in order with the first time..." says Xia as she get out a lot a DVDs… too much DVDs.

"Where you found all that?" I ask.

"Here and there…" she responds vaguely.

"Don't tell me you called aunty to have the DVDs?"

"Maybe…"

"Xia…"

"What? I'll show it Hinata-chan only!"

"Hinata-nee-chan! Don't start without me!"

"And Hinata's little sister."

The door open on a little girl (in the 11-13) and Neji. Joy! The little girl (who must be Hinata's little sister) looks a lot like Hinata except she looks bolder.

"This is my little sister, Hanabi-chan. I hope you doesn't mind that she watch it…"

"And Neji, you should stay to too!" shouts Xia.

"Whatever." I say. Anyway, I can say anything more.

"So let's watch, let's watch!" exclaims happily Xia. She's too happy.

The video starts:

"_Tenten! Say "Hi!" to the camera!" a woman voice says._

"_Hi! I'm Tenten! I'm eight years old! I'm good at karate, kickboxing, singing, I'm starting guitar but they say I have a real talent. I started taekwondo and now I'm dancing with weapons! Sensei said that for dancing with weapons, you have to be really flexible but I'm not scared since I'm already flexible!" _

_The woman behind the camera laughs._

"_Don't you think you're praising yourself a little bit to much?"_

"_No mommy since you said I should be proud of myself!"_

"_Look what you're learning to our child." A man says._

"_Oh, shut up. Now, Tenten, do a demonstration to the camera! We'll send to aunty and Xia!" Little me do little moves but not too much._

"_I'm still not good but when aunty and Xia will come in Japan, I'll show them who good I am, and then I'll be the best in the world and I'll be a singer and then I'll take over the world!"_

_The woman laughs as we can hear the man mumble: "What that woman is learning to this kid?"_

"Wow! That bring back memories!" say Xia when the thing stops. "I remember when I watch the first time I asked my mom if she could really take over the world and my mom said: "If she's the daughter of her mother, yes she can!" but then I was confuse because I thought to myself how can a daughter cannot be the daughter of her mother? Anyway."

"Why you show them that?" I ask. I didn't like this nostalgic feeling.

"To show how you were when you were small." Xia responds with a smile.

"You wanted to take over the world?" asks Hananbi.

"What? My mom always told me that nothing was impossible, being young and naïve I thought I could really take over the world!"

"You were so cute!" says shyly Hinata.

"Thanks."

"Ok! Let's skip the years and go to some contest!" says Xia.

Another video starts:

"_This is everyone's favorite reporter, Xia!" She appears in front of the camera. "Thank you everyone. We are here; live in Japan to see my cousin, our favorite star, Tenten! At the age of 12 years old, she have already a black belt in karate, she's very good in kickboxing and taekwondo, she sings like and angel and play guitar really well. But today, we came to see her at a contest of weapon thingy!"_

"_Xia, say weapon dance!" a woman says._

"_I knew it Mom! Like I was saying, of weapon dance! She already won two trophies but let see today if she could win a third one! Knowing her, she will! Tenten is the best! And she's my cousin!"_

"_Xia, I see aunty!"_

"_Now, we'll see the mother of our favorite star! Hi auntie!"_

My heart beats fast when I see her face, tears threatening in the corner of my eyes. Mom.

"_H! Xia! Today, you'll record everything! Tenten's father have a business trip and he couldn't come to see Tennie."_

"_Leave to me! Every move Tenten do will be recorded by the beautiful Xia!"_

"_It's starting!" exclaims Xia's mother._

"_Well, it's not Tenten yet, so let just shut the camera."_

Everything turn black and opens again:

"_Now, our contestant number 9, Tenten!"_

"Your costume…" says Neji.

"Yeah, I inspired myself from Xianghua of Soul Calibur 2, so I took the costume, the music and even some moves… I only change some things…"

"WOW! How you did the throw thingy?" asks Hanabi, amaze.

"A lot of practice helps."

"_This was our contestant number 9, Tenten!"_

Everything turns black again and then opens:

"_Our contestant number 9 is back, Tenten!"_

"Now you're…" commences Neji.

"Seong Mi-na."

"Tenten-chan, could you show me that move… and that… oh and that! That too!" I laugh at Hanabi excitement.

"I could… I would need practice for some move again…"

"Please Tenten! I hear you when you do it in your room!" says Xia. "You continued to do it, you just hide."

"Well, some moves I still need to practice! I don't have all the space I need."

"Well, you could come here! We have training grounds since Hyuga males have to do marital arts. It's like a tradition."

"_This was our contestant number 9!"_

Everything become black again and opens again:

"_The first place goes too… Tenten!"_

"_Tenten! We love you!"_

"_Like I said, Tenten won. Of course! She's my cousin."_

"_Xia, you are full of yourself!" says Xia's mother._

"_Like her mother." Responds my mom._

"_What did you say?"_

"_MOM!" We see me running toward the camera. "Mom! I won! I won! I'm three time the best!" I start to sing: "Who's the best? Who's the best?"_

_Xia responds singing: "It's Tenten! It's Tenten!" _

_And then we see the two of us dancing, me continuing to sing: "Who's the best? Who's the best?" and Xia continuing to respond singing: "It's Tenten! It's Tenten!"_

"_Those two are crazy." Says Xia's mother._

"_As mother, as daughter." Responds my mom. The two women laugh._

The video ends there.

"You two look so lovely on this." Says Hinata.

"We look insane, you mean!" I respond.

"I remember we did that song every time we were glad at something, something I was the best, the other time it was Tennie and we always doing for 10 minutes, nonstop. Sweet memories."

"But Tenten-chan, you never responded." Suddenly says Hanabi.

"What?"

"Will you show me how to do weapon dances?"

"Hanabi-chan, Tenten-chan have other things to do… you should do some course…"

"No! Tenten-chan is the best! I have to learn from the best!"

"Hanabi-chan…"

"It's ok Hinata. I'll do it Hanabi but ready, I'm strict and you will be good after some months only and for the first time, it'll be with wood swords."

"Ok! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugs me.

"You'll thank after because you'll suffer first."

"Well, we should get going!" Xia says. "Neji, could you give us a lift?"

"Xia, you don't ask that!" I exclaim.

"Neji-nii-san will do it. Right, Neji-nii-san?" says Hanabi.

"Hn."

"That means yes."

"Nice! Bye Hinata-chan! Bye Hanabi-chan!" says Xia.

"Bye! Don't forget me Tenten-chan." I laugh.

"Will not!"

We go out the household and go in Neji's car. The way is silent and we arrive rapidly.

"Thanks Neji!" says Xia. She goes out fast of the car.

"I want to know you more now." Says Neji as I go out of the car.

"Neji, it's not by your looks or your sex-appeal that you'll have me Neji. I need more then that."

"Then what should I do?"

"It's too you to find. Good Luck!" I run in the building.

"What Neji and you were talking about?" asks Xia as we enter the elevator.

"Nothing important."

"Neji always looks at you… maybe he have a crush! Maybe he's your prince charming!" I laugh.

"Neji? Hell no!"

"You never know!"

We enter the apartment and I go to my room.

Neji and I. Ridiculous! Who could imagine that anyway?

End of chapter 7

* * *

Yes, who could imagine Tenten and Neji together? Hope you liked it! Review!


	8. Wife Material?

Hello! Here chapter 8 of "What Life Gives You". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters, some songs I mention and all the other stuff that you know I don't own. But I own Xia and the plot.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 8: Wife Material…?

Here I am again: in front of the Hyuga household. Why am I here again? Oh, yes, because I can't refuse to a 12 years old and her older sweet sister. I'm too nice.

It's been two weeks since I promise Hanabi to show her some moves of weapons dance but I've been busy. I want to work more so I can be less at home so Xia can less try to befriend me with the fantastic four. Now, she has a doubt that Neji have a crush on me, so she's worst then usual.

I ring the bell.

"Who is it?" what I suppose to be a maid says.

"Tenten. I'm here for Hanabi."

"Yes, you may enter."

The large door open and I enter.

"Tenten-chan!" screams happily Hanabi as she sees me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm ready to work hard!"

"Great! Where are the training grounds?"

"Follow me! Follow me!" she says as she runs in the house. She looks like a hyperactive little monkey.

We arrive at the training grounds. It's so big! It's open but all around are parts of the mansion. It's incredible.

"You like it?" asks Hanabi.

"It's amazingly big!" I smile. "It's perfect! Well, let's start!" I let my sport bag down. "I only bring my smaller weapons. Anyway, for the beginning it's better a sword."

"I wanted the long thing!"

"The Guandao?"

"Yeah…" she responds unsure.

"You have to learn every weapon you'll learn by their names."

"You're kidding me."

"No. I'm totally serious, but I will not give you a long course on it. I will only tell you the name and the base to know about it. So, first let see how flexible you are."

And I start to do some exercises with her. She's good. She has a good flexibility but she have to work on some move.

"You did ballet?" I ask.

"A year."

"Well, try to remember what you learn. Some move you do with your weapon look like a ballet move."

And we continue and continue. I don't even know how much time passes.

"Hanabi, it's getting late." We stop. I see a man in the forties looking at us.

"Yes father." Oh my god. It's Hyuga Hiashi aka Hinata and Hanabi's father aka one of the most powerful man in Japan.

"Hanabi, present me your teacher."

"It's Tenten-sensei!" I don't know why, but I hate being called "sensei". "She's the girl I told you about."

"Tenten-san. I heard good things about you."

"Thank you, Hyuga-san." I hear someone coughing, like he was choking.

"Are you alright Neji?" asks Hiashi (what in my mind I can be impolite if I want!).

Wait. Rewind, Neji is there?

Yep, I see him now. He was hiding behind his uncle.

"Yes, I'm alright, uncle."

"Father," starts sweetly Hanabi, "can Tenten-sensei do us a demonstration before she goes? Please?"

"Well, ask her. I would be please to see." Oh crap.

"Please Tenten-sensei?" That girl is diabolic. Worst then Xia.

"Ok, but please don't call me sensei, it weird me out."

"Ok!" She goes sit next to her father as her father sit. Neji stays on his legs and looks at me intensely. Way to stress me out. I sigh and take out my favorite sword.

"So, I will do it with a Jian: it's a Chinese sword. Hanabi and Neji should remember it since the same weapon a use in the video thus the same type of weapon Xianghua uses in Soul Calibur."

I start my dance and I forget everything in this world. I always liked doing that; it's an escape to reality, like singing. You imagine yourself fighting someone else, for honor, for family, for love… You invent another life.

I finish my dance and they clap politely.

"It wasn't perfect since it's been awhile since I did a complete dance…" I say.

"You must be kidding! It was amazing!" exclaim Hanabi, happily. "It's sad Hinata-nee-chan missed it!"

"Thanks Hanabi. Well, I should get going now."

"How are you going home?" Hiashi asks me.

"Bus."

"Nonsense. Neji will drive you home. That's why I bought him a car."

"I don't want you to obligate him…"

"Nonsense. He will do it with pleasure. Right Neji?"

"Yes, uncle."

"That's set."

"Tenten-chan! When will be my next course?" asks happily Hanabi.

"I almost forgot! I can't for next weeks to give you a course; we'll have to start back in January… I kind of forget I had something else to do…"

"Oh…" She looks so sad.

"But practice the moves I show you and be perfect with them. I can even give you something…" I get out of my bag a wood sword. "I know it's cheap and you can buy yourself one but it's one of the first I use to practice so I thought…"

"I LOVE IT!" She screams. "Thank you!" She hugs me. "I'll practice hard till we have another course!"

"Ok. Don't overdo."

"I won't! I'll go show it to Hinata-nee-chan!" With that, she runs in the house.

"You are good with kids." Says Hiashi.

"Not really. It's just that Hanabi remind me a lot of me younger." I was just less manipulator, egoist and daddy's girl. That was Xia.

"Still, you would make a great wife. Don't you think so, Neji?"

"Yes, uncle." Why do I have the feeling I should had understand something really important?

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Tenten-san."

"For me too, Hyuga-san." With that, I head with Neji toward the garage.

"It's the first time I hear you be so polite." He says as we walk.

"What? You thought I would had been impolite with one of the most powerful man in Japan?"

"We never know with you." True.

"Well, he seems nice."

"Do attention, if he takes a too good liking in you, you wouldn't be happy."

"Why?"

"He wants to find me a fiancée. You are the first girl he seems to like."

"Oh. I understand now the "wife" comment." I found someone who wants me to be with Neji.

"I'm sure when I'll come back, he'll ask me some questions about you."

"Nice! Now your uncle wants to matchmake us!" He smiles a little.

We arrive at the garage and get in his car. We drive me back home.

"Thanks for the lift." Before I even have the time to move, he kisses me.

"It's been a while since I wanted to do that."

"Neji, I already told you: you cannot kiss someone, precisely me, out of the blue like that."

"But you like it."

"I like the kiss, not the guy."

"And what should I do to make you interest in me?" I roll my eyes. Does this guy even listen to me?

"Told you already: it's to you to find. Bye."

I get out of the car. I'm still on the effect of this kiss.

I hate that guy.

End of chapter 8

* * *

Just to be sure, let me say that Tenten isn't in love with Neji (yet). She (more her body) reacts to Neji because she's attracted to him physically. Don't forget that she's teenager who never been in love or even too much attract to a guy (since she thinks they are all jerks). And she hates the fact that she's attract to him since: one; you get attract, two; you get closer emotionally to the person and three; you fall in love. With all that, review!


	9. Christmas in Xia’s head

Hello! Here an other chapter of "What Life Gives You"! Thanks to everyone who read and/or put in his/her favorites and/or review this story! It makes me happy! This chapter is in Xia's POV. It's the only chapter that wont be in Tenten's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 9: Christmas in Xia's head

And I'm alone again. She just went off, like this, without saying a word.

Ok, she said: "I'm going. I'll be late." And then she closed the door. Every time is the same. She doesn't say where she's going or with whom. She only says that she's going. I know she's not working. She would have told me if she was working.

I can help but to be worried. It's Christmas time so she's more vulnerable, more emotional and she's nowhere near me! I mean; I'm her cousin! All I want is to her to be happy. After the death of her parents, she's been so different! She closed herself from anyone! Even from me! I want my jumping/excited/show-off cousin! I want my Tenten back!

And that's what I'll do!

Xia the beautiful promise that Tenten will be back as she was before the end of this school year!

But right now, I think I know where she is…

Let say I kind of stalk her last time she went out… but it's for her happiness that I did it… I'm not that a freak.

Now, if I want my plan to be good and to succeed, I have to verify they are free.

I take my cell phone and speed dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Saku! It's Xia."

"Xia, what's up?"

"Noting much… I just wanted to know what you were doing on Christmas eve."

"Going to a party, like usual. Want to come?"

"Yes! That would be nice but… I wanted to do something at 7 but with the party…"

"Don't worry, the party starts at 10. You can do your thing then you could join us later."

"Yeah… I could but… I wouldn't like to go alone to my thing and I want to show you guys something so…" I hear her chuckle.

"You want us to go with you, right?"

"Yes!"

"No prob. I'll tell the others. Do is matters if Kiba, Naruto and Hinata come? They were supposed to come to the party with us so we could just go to your thing then all head to the party."

"Yes! Let's do that!"

"Do you want us to pick you up?"

"Wouldn't be better that we walk? I mean, the streets will be block and all."

"We could pick you up, then park near where you want and then we'll see."

"Ok! Thanks, Saku, you're really a good friend."

"No prob, sweetie, it makes my pleasure."

After the last goodbyes, I shut my cell phone. Well, it was easier then I thought! Now, I just have to wait till Christmas eve.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/

"Xia!" I turn to see Ino, in Sasuke's car, waving her hand.

"Hi Ino! Hi Sakura! Hi Sasuke! Hi Naruto!" I say happily. Next to Sasuke's car have Neji' car. "Hi Hinata-chan! Hi Kiba! Hi Neji!"

"Why Hinata-chan is the only one you call with –chan?" Naruto asks. I giggle.

"Because she's too cute to not put –chan!" I see Hinata-chan blush.

"Where are we going?" asks Sasuke.

"You'll see!" I say, a smile on my face.

I get in the car and I give the directives to arrive to the place. My plan is totally working!

"Where is Tenten?" asks Sakura.

"… You'll see her where we are going…" I don't say more and they don't ask more.

I wonder what will be their reaction. I wonder what will be Tenten's reaction. I bet she'll be piss.

"It's there!" I shout. "Park there! We'll walk the rest."

We all get out of the car and I look at my (well Tenten's) Hello Kitty watch. Damn. We'll be late.

"Ok, follow me!" I shout as I start to run.

"Wait! Xia! I'm not supposed to run with those heels!" I hear Ino shout but I don't really care. I don't want to be late. I arrive at the place, I stop and I smile.

"Is it here?" Naruto says as everyone arrives.

"Yeah." I see a scene with a big Christmas tree, all decorated. We see kids on the scene, forming a choir. They are all in red. They look so cute!

"That's what you wanted us to see, a choir?" asks Sakura, looking disgust. That's what I don't like about her. If it's not in, you cannot do it.

"Yes and no." I respond. I then see a tall girl talking to the kids. The kids look in admiration the tall girl. She's wearing a dress "Santa Claus" who arrives to her knees, matching shoes and the hat. She has long chocolate brown hair that arrives almost to her butt. She turns and… Oh my god.

"Is that… Tenten?" says Kiba, as shock as me. I turn to see that everyone is shock. Ok, I knew she was singing with the choir but the dress is just… Oh my god. Since she's in the age to say no, she never wore a dress without pants underneath. But now, I see her bare legs. Isn't she cold? Well, I could ask the same to Saku and Ino but, I will not.

"That's what you wanted to show us?" asks Sakura.

"Well, yes… I didn't know she was wearing a dress but I knew she was singing with the choir. She does it since she's five and she did stop. I think it's normally the only event where she sings in public. That's why she couldn't do Hanabi's course; she was practicing with them. Since…" I don't have the time to continue that the choir starts to sing a Christmas song.

And they sing, act the songs and it's beautiful. Tenten do some solos and some duos with the kids and she looks so happy. A voice is beautiful, like an angel on Christmas eve.

"That's it people!" Says happily Tenten. "I hope you like it! I would like to thank Asamiya-san who year after year takes care of the choir. I would like too to thank our musicians, Kira at the guitar, Daisuke at the bass and Kyo at the drums. And of course, I want you to clap really loud for our little choir!" Everyone clap in their hands. Then, a little girl comes.

"All the choir would like to thank Tenten-chan who helped us to sing and to not stress for this show. We all love you Tenten-chan and when I'll grow up, I want to be just like you." That is so cute! I then see the woman that Tenten called Asamiya-san come.

"Tenten, I will always remember the first day you came in the choir. You were five and the first thing you said was: "I want to do a solo. No solo, no Tenten."" The public laughs. "Now look at you, a real woman who even if she could do something else on Christmas eve, she comes to help us and help the kids. Without you, this show wouldn't be place. Thank you very much Tenten." The woman hugs Tenten.

"Well, thank you." She says, tears almost falling. "Now let's wish the public a "Merry Christmas"."

They start to sing the song "We wish you a Merry Christmas". When the song finish everyone clap and the kids go see their parents. I rush to go see Tenten.

"TENNIE!" I scream.

"Xia. What in the hell are you doing here?" she then looks behind me. "And with them?"

"We came to see you!" I explain happily. She about to respond (something mean I presume) but is interrupt.

"Tenten-chan!" The little girl from earlier comes.

"Kisa-chan!" She crouches to be in the same height of the girl. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again. And I wanted to know if I could call you nee-chan…" Tenten looks shock but smile.

"Of course! I'll be happy to have a little sister like you!" She hugs the little girl.

"Tenten-nee-chan, will you stay with the choir like Asamiya-san asked you?"

"I'll think about it, ok?" She nods strongly.

"Mama! Papa!" the girl shouts. "I have a big sister now!" she then runs in her parents' arms. Tenten gets up and smiles to the parents.

"So, like I was saying," she says calmly, "why did you bring them here?" shouts aggressively Tenten.

"To show them how good you are…?" I say. I knew it. She's piss.

"Tenten!" shout the guy who was playing guitar (an handsome guy with brownish/reddish hair not too long but not too short and as tall as Neji and Sasuke).

"Kira! What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to jam with the band in a local bar. They let us in since the owner is Daisuke's dad's friend and he likes our music. I'm sure if you could came to sing or play it would be a blast!"

"Sorry Kira, not tonight. I have other plans."

"What plans?" I can help but ask. I mean the guy is totally flirting with her, he's good-looking and she's saying no?

"Xia, you know what plans."

"No I don't."

"Xia." Her tone makes me shiver. "You know what plans." Oh. Right. We are Christmas eve.

"Sorry." I say softly. I hate when I do that. I'm too caught by the moment by the moment and I forget important things.

"Well, it's sad. But come another time. You know my number!" I see Sakura looking at the Kira guy intensly. Like she was waiting for him to say to her: "But you look beautiful! Come with us!" but all his attention is on Tenten.

"Yeah, bye Kira!" She says smiling a little. When he's gone, she sighs. "Xia, I'm going. I'll come back… anyway, don't wait for me. I'm going to change and I'll go… I don't want to see you there." I look at her and her eyes are so cold. I can help but feel sad.

"Yeah. I'm going to a party with Saku and the rest anyway."

"Be careful."

"You too." With that she goes away. I sigh. "Well we can go."

"She's so mean. You could go where she's going if you want." Says Ino. I shoot her a glare.

"You don't know anything." I told. She's kind of in shock. It's the first time I reply that meanly.

"Anyway, let's go to the party. It's five minutes from here so let's walk." Says Sakura.

"Is Tenten-chan will be alright?" asks Hinata-chan softly to not be heard.

"Yes… She's always like that in that period of the year… especially at Christmas eve."

Since it's the day her parents died.

End of chapter 9

* * *

Well, that's it! Please review!


	10. Christmas eve in Tenten’s head

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 10 of "What Life Gives You" back in Tenten's POV! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like usual I don't own Naruto's characters nor the songs but I own Xia and the plot.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 10: Christmas eve in Tenten's head

I get change and I walk toward the intersection where they died. When I arrive, I put a single flower. I sadly smile but continue my way… to the cemetery…

I fight back the tears. I arrive to the cemetery and go directly to their grave. I collapse on the grave.

Mom… Dad…

The tears go freely on my cheeks. I sit on the cold floor, get out my guitar of his suitcase and start to play a melody. I don't know what it is but I just play something. I'm scared to open my mouth. I am sure my voice will broke.

"It's not healthy to stay alone like that." I recognize that voice.

"Neji, please, go away."

"You know, I tried to push people away but it didn't work. It's in human nature to want to be with other. You shouldn't do that to yourself."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Well, tell me." He sits next to me.

"How did you know I was there?" I ask.

"I followed you."

"YOU FOLLOWED ME?" What a stalker!

"Yes. I wanted to know what was your plan on Christmas eve."

"That's none of your business."

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But I'm still alive." I open my mouth but then close it.

"Shut up."

He smirks but says nothing more. He gets out his iPod (an iPhone, nothing less) and a piece of paper.

"Listen." He says, putting the earphones in my ears. He takes my guitar and put it back in my suitcase.

A song stars put I can say in what language. I continue to listen but I don't understand a word.

"What is this?" I ask as the song finish. I can help but think the person singing have a beautiful voice.

"It's a French song named "Chante" sang by a girl named "Marilou". The titled means "Sing"."

"French?"

"Yes. I was searching a song for you and I found this one."

"Wait. You understand French?"

"A little bit. But I found the translation of the song. This is my Christmas gift for you."

I look at the piece of paper, intrigued as Neji starts again the song. (AN: I translated the lyrics from French to English myself so it may not be perfect...)

_You can fall from so high sometimes, from gold to dust, but never forgets that  
You can grow up with cloths of silk and to cross war, but never lose that  
This gift, this need, this fight_

_And sing, for everyone as for you, to take care of your wounds, to the joy of a friend  
Sing, even without knowing why, some words that reassure or the pain of a cry  
Sing, it's your life_

_You can live believing you have all, and lose essence, but never forgets that  
You can doubt, fall on your knees, diverted from heaven, but never lose that  
This force, this dash, this hope_

_And sing, for everyone as for you, to take care of your wounds, to the joy of a friend  
Sing, even without knowing why, some words that reassure or the pain of a cry  
Sing, it's your life_

_It is filled of fire, stones and tears, but so much of love too_

_Sing, for all or nothing, for thousands of people or the heart of a neighbor  
Sing, if that makes you feel good, for the blue of a love or the gray of sorrow  
Sing, for everyone as for you, to take care of your wounds, to the joy of a friend  
Sing, even without knowing why, some words that reassure or the pain of a cry  
Sing, it's your life… It's your life…_

"Wow." I murmur as the song finish. When you understand what she's saying, the song gets more powerful…

"I hope you like it." He says as I sob.

"I… I promised myself to not sing after my parents death." I say softly. "They died on Christmas eve… in a car crash. A kid was running in the street and wanting to avoid him, my father turned and they crashed. They died on the impact." I feel Neji's arm snake around my shoulders but I let him. "They were in the car because I was singing with the choir. It was the first year I was helping the choir, being the "Nee-chan". It's after the show they came to tell my parents had died. After that, I promise to sing… to do anything only on Christmas eve, to remember them but… I like singing so much and playing guitar and weapons dancing and all… Being to do it, to help people, to have people who look at me and say: "She's good. I want to be like her", it's… it's…"

"You don't need to say it." Neji murmurs softly in my ears as I hide my face on his shoulder. "You know," he says after a moment, "if you want to sing, to dance, to play guitar, to weapon dance, anything you like, you can do it. Do it, you can even pursue a career in that. I know you could. And I'm sure your parents would be more happy if you were doing what you want instead of punishing yourself…"

"I don't know…" I say in a sigh. "I want to but… I don't know."

"Think about it."

I nod. I just realize that I'm in Neji's arms, and weirdly, I like it. Today, just today, I'll let him.

"Why you told me all this?" He finishes by ask.

"A thank you gift for your Christmas gift. You wanted to know and I told you"

Then I kiss him. Why? I don't know. I just feel attract by him and even usually it piss me off, today, just today, I want to succumb.

"And this is your Christmas gift." I say as I broke the kiss. I don't have the time to say anything more that he's kissing me again, more strongly.

It's weird who life is made. I am kissing, no, French kissing Hyuga Neji, on Christmas eve, on my parents' grave. I'm sure if dad is looking right now, he wants to rip Neji's head off his body.

I finally broke the kiss. His eyes are full of lust.

You know what? If I wasn't a virgin and I didn't want my first time to be full of love, I would have sleep with him without thinking. But I want my first time to be with someone I love.

"Neji, could you go for five minutes? I would like to talk with my parents…"

"Sure." He goes away and I turn to look at the graves.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Sorry for the… little show. If you want to know, I don't really like him. I lust him but don't worry, I will not sleep with the first one to come. And please dad, don't go haunt him. I let him. If I didn't want him to come at me, I would have stopped him. I'm still mom's daughter!" I sigh then look at the stars. "I don't know if I should sing in public and all. I would like to do it but… If I hadn't sang that day, if I hadn't have a show… you guys would still be alive… So is it ok for me to sing, to dance and to do all the things I like?"

"_Live fully your life and makes your dreams come true. Even if it doesn't work, at least you had tried!"_

Mom's favorite phrase. I remember. I just feel like they are next to me. I close my eyes and I start sing the song "Angel" by Beverly Mitchell. I just replace "My best friend" by "My parents".

As I finish the song, I feel arms snaking around my waist.

"You sing well." He says in my ear.

"Thanks, Neji… for everything. But…" I get off his arms "We are not dating or anything. I kissed you because I needed to feel sometime. The next time we'll see, we'll do like nothing happen." Neji looks surprise but then comes back to his cool self.

"I'll drop you to your house." He says. I take my stuff and follow him. We arrive at his car and he drives to my apartment building.

"Will you go pick up the others?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Bring safely Xia please."

"You protect her too much."

"I love her. And she's thinks everyone is nice… and she tries so much to make me happy that she forgets herself… I'm just worried."

"Don't worry that much or else you'll do like her and forget yourself." I sigh.

"Thanks for the lift." I say as I get out the car.

"Tenten." I turn to look at him. "You can pretend it never happen but you and I know that it happen. Also, Merry Christmas." I'm kind of diverted by what he says and his smile/smirk.

I don't respond and get in the building. I hear his car getting away.

I get to my apartment and see something on the table living room. It's gift for me from Xia.

_Dear Tennie,  
You are the best and I love you a lot! I still wish you would open more to me. We use to be best friend and all. I just wish you would tell me your problems and that you would smile more. Anyway, I still love you! 3  
Your bff/cousin,  
Xia the beautiful! –xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-_

I open the gift and I see a drawing of her and I, smiling, in a pink and white picture frame. It's written on the frame "We shall rule the world!". Xia and her insanities.

I smile. I put the frame with the other pictures. I then go in my room to take the gift I had prepared for her. It's only a Hello Kitty kit with a shirt, a watch, some pen and pencil and some other goodies. She kept stealing mines so I decided to buy her some.

I go back to the living room and sit on the couch.

Live fully your life and makes your dreams come true. Even if it doesn't work, at least you had tried…

Yeah… maybe I should do that…

End of Chapter 10

* * *

Go listen to the songs (if you didn't yet)! Even if you don't understand French, go listen to the melody: "Chante" by Marilou! And the song "Angel" by Beverly Mitchell is such a great song! With all that, review!


	11. New Year Party

New chapter! Enjoy!

Discaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 11: New Year Party

"I don't want to go." I say to my lovely yet annoying cousin.

"Please Tennie! It'll be fun!" She says.

"No. I'm not going in the bitch's house. Even less for a New Year party."

"But everyone will be there!"

"Like that, you won't be alone!" She sighs.

"But Tennie, it won't be the same without you! I went to a party with them. Sakura and Ino, even if they are really friendly with me, dance like sluts and Hinata doesn't dance. Kiba always try to feel you, if you know what I mean, Sasuke doesn't dance and Naruto is the only who dances but he always go with someone else. I don't want to dance with someone I don't know!" I sigh as I look at her pleading eyes. Damn her "Cat-in-Shrek eyes".

"Ok. But if it gets boring, I'll go."

"OK!" she screams as she jumps everywhere. "But Saku paid a DJ so the music will rock!"

"It betters." I mumble.

I sigh (again) and go in my room to change. I can't believe I'm going to the bitch… I mean to Sakura's house. Since Christmas eve, I didn't saw the fantastic four (thanks god). I only receive a call from Hinata and Hanabi to tell me "Merry Christmas".

I finish by wear a red Chinese style short dress with black pants underneath (since I don't wear dress without pants and the Christmas show was an exception).

"Xia, I'm ready."

"Wait a minute!" she screams from her room. "There! I am ready!" She says, going out of her room with a model pose.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go."

"You let your hair down?" She asks, surprise wrote all over her face.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No! You look pretty!"

"Thanks. You too." It's true; she's wearing a cute dark blue long sleeves shirt with a black skirt.

"Thanks!"

"So, let's go!" Xia starts to giggle nervously.

"Well… I kind of ask Neji to pick us up." I twitch.

"You WHAT?" The doorbell rings.

"Must be him."

I'll kill this girl. I will seriously kill her.

We go out to see Hinata smiling brightly to us.

"Hi Xia-chan! Hi Tenten-chan! Neji-nii-san is waiting for us in the car." She says sweetly.

"Ok!" says happily Xia as I grumble a "stupid cousin making things without telling me".

"Are you alright?" ask me sweetly Hinata. I smile at her.

"Yeah."

We arrive at the car where we see Kiba already in. We greet each other and Neji starts to drive toward the bitch's house. (Sorry, old habits die hard.)

"Who come you guys always pick up Kiba?" asks Xia.

"He live next to our house and his mother doesn't want him to drive." Responds Hinata.

"Why?"

"He crashed his mother's new car." Responds Neji.

"It was an accident!" shout Kiba, exasperate.

"Well, since that, his mother thinks he's a danger behind the wheel." Adds Neji.

Xia and I start to laugh as Hinata giggle sweetly, Neji smirks and Kiba keeps mumbling: "Stupid accident".

If it were only we, maybe with Naruto too, I wouldn't care to be with them. It would be fun. It's only Sakura and Ino… and Sasuke. I don't know why, I don't like the duck ass asshole.

We finally arrive at Sakura's house. It's freaking huge. Just to make you understand, her ego is as big as her house. I already hear music. Inside must be loud.

"Xia!" screams Ino wearing… a piece of cloth. Sorry I can't call that a dress. "You brought Tenten. For once, you look good Tenten." I smile.

"Wow, thanks Ino! I would like to say the same to you but you still look like a slut." She glares me.

"Well, let's go in! The party just started!" she says in a fake happiness. I piss her off.

"Tenten! Stop being mean!" murmurs Xia in my ear. I shrug.

"Old habits die hard." I respond as we enter. Oh my god. I can now see that Sakura thinks she's throwing the party of the year… and sadly, she's right.

The decorations are beautiful. I have to give her that, she has good taste in choosing someone with good taste.

A lot of people are already on the dance floor or next to the buffet.

"Everyone!" shouts Sakura when seeing the others. "…And Tenten."

"Jezz, me too Sakura I'm happy to see you… not." I respond and get hit by Xia.

"Well, do as it was your home and enjoy the party!" I half listen to her. I hear the song "Get Up" and my body is reacting.

"Tennie! Let's dance!" screams happily Xia.

And we go dance. It's so easy to let yourself move to the beat and let yourself in the music. Xia and I on a dance floor are dangerous. We just get too caught in the thing.

The music follows with "Low" and we are unstoppable. We are singing and dancing like crazy.

"A lot of person looking at us!" says Xia. I shrug.

"Let them look!" I respond laughing.

The music continues and I don't know how much time passes.

"I'm tired!" says Xia.

"But I still have energy!" I see her hesitate. "Ok. You can go. I'll dance alone." She smiles and go talk to bitch. I continue to dance but it's less fun with no one.

"Need a partner?" I turn to see Naruto.

"Yes!" I respond happily. And him and I start to dance. The song "Elevator" starts and let say our dance isn't innocent.

But, to my defense, dancing with Naruto is like dancing with your best gay friend. You know we won't do anything so you can let yourself go and enjoy a dirty dancing.

The next song is "Promiscuous Girl" and it doesn't help. Naruto knows the lyrics and we starts to "act" the song. The song finishes and we laugh. A song I doesn't know starts and we continue to dance.

"Everyone's looking at us." He says.

"Let them look!" I respond.

"Sakura is glaring at you." I look at her and smile.

"Let her glare!" I say, still smiling. "I bet that in five minutes she'll come to take you."

"How can you…" he doesn't finish since Sakura arrives.

"Hey, Naruto! Can you come here?" He looks at me and I smile.

"Yeah! Of course Sakura-chan!"

He goes with her and I continue to dance. The song "Gimme More" starts and Xia arrive next to me with the face "Oh my god! I sooooo have to dance on that!" and we starts to dance. I mean; you cannot go in a party and not dance on this song. It's like impossible.

We continue to dance and dance as the songs change. Finally the "5-4-3-2-1 Happy New Year!" arrives and everyone starts to hug each other.

"Happy New Year!" screams Xia before hugging me.

"Happy New Year!" I say smiling.

A sweet song starts and couple gets on the dance floor.

"Xia, would you come dance with me?" come ask… duck ass asshole? What in the hell? Xia blushes (I smell problems) and nods. She then looks as me but I nod, telling her to go. I will not do anything about it… yet.

I then look around to see Hinata was slow dancing with Kiba, Sakura with Naruto, Ino with some random guy and Neji was nowhere to be find. I think bitch and slut are trying somethings against me. I better watch out.

I sigh to then go outside, on the balcony. I then see bastard looking the landscape.

"Happy New Year." I tell him, smiling.

"Happy New Year." He responds.

"Why aren't you inside, helping your friends in their diabolic plans against me?" He smirks.

"You already saw."

"It was easy. I just don't want your little friend to hurt Xia."

"Whom you are talking about?"

"Sasuke."

"I think it's the first time you called him by his name."

"Neji, get to the point." He sighs.

"The truth is that he have an interest on her, even Sakura wants to use him so he can separate you and Xia but I don't know what Uchiha is planning."

"Thanks for telling. It'll be tougher then I thought." He then smiles a very little but very cute smile.

"I still remember." He suddenly says.

"I never say you'd forget." I respond.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asks.

"What do you want to do?" He kisses me, a short but sweet kiss.

"That." He then smirks. He mumbles something and then goes back inside.

I'm sure I heard "You are driving me crazy." But still, who can I be sure? I sigh.

This New Year will be quite something.

End of chapter 11

* * *

Voilà! Personally, I love the part where Naruto and Tenten are dancing... I'd like to do a story about those two and Neji getting jealous about their friendship... I'll do it... eventually... anyway, review!


	12. Cliché Phrase

Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 12: Cliché Phrase

"You have a date with duck ass asshole?" I say trying to stay calm.

"Yes! Isn't great?"

"No! … I mean, since when you have a crush on duck ass asshole?"

"Well I never I had a big crush… I only found him cute and incredibly hot but since we dance together at the New Year party… I don't know… something clicked!"

"But… but… it's duck ass asshole!"

"He isn't mean or anything. He's just cold… like Neji but he doesn't have a crush on you."

"Neji doesn't have a crush on me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Deny."

"I'm not denying anything! Anyway, why him?"

"Neji?"

"No! Chicken butt asshole!"

"I thought he was duck ass asshole!"

"It's the same! He's an asshole!"

"No he's not!" she shout angrily. I sigh.

"Sorry. I lost my calm. It just…" I look for my words. "I don't that part of the history to repeat."

"What part?"

"Auntie's two divorces." She smiles.

"Don't worry. I'm a tough girl!" I sigh.

"Yeah…" The doorbell rings.

"Must be Neji!" says enthusiastically Xia.

"Stop sounding like it was a date!"

"Still, he came pick you up!" I roll my eyes.

"Because Hanabi asked her father and her father forces Neji. He isn't…" The bell rings again, interrupting me.

"Looks like he's eager to see you!"

"Shut up! I'm going."

"Bye bye!"

I sigh as I get down the apartment building. Neji is waiting, in his car, may I add (like he's too lazy to stay up).

I'm going again in the Hyuga household to teach Hanabi weapon dances. She just asks her father sweetly to force Neji to pick me up. Her excuse: "Like that, she won't be tired from the bus!" Please! I just feel like she's a matchmaker. And Neji, as idiotic he is, didn't disagree.

"Hey." I say as I enter the car. He nods, meaning he knows I'm there and starts the car.

School started and we never talked again since the New Year party. Bitch and slut still didn't do anything against me but I know it's coming. It's only a matter of time.

We arrive at the Hyuga household where Hanabi was waiting for me.

"Jeez! You guys are slow. Did you made out in the car?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What give you this idea?" I say.

"Well, Neji-nii-san keeps moaning your name in his sleep." I look at Neji and he's glaring Hanabi.

"Hanabi, please don't tell so much lies." He responds calmly as she shrugs.

"Well, don't trust me. Let's go Tenten-chan!" She says, as she's pulling me toward the training grounds.

Hours pass and it's already my time to go.

"Well, I can see that you practice Hanabi." I tell her, smiling.

"I really practice! So much that once, Nee-chan thought I would faint! But I'm stronger then that!"

"Tenten-chan!" screams a sweet voice. Indeed, it's Hinata running toward us. "I was scared of missing you!" She says as she arrives next to us.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Father wants you to eat with us."

"What? No. I don't want to…"

"Nonsense!" says Hanabi, interrupting me. "Say to Father she said yes!"

"Hanabi, I can't…"

"Nonsense! While the supper get ready, I'll show you my room!" She says as she pulling toward the interior of the mansion. That girl is as bossy as her father.

"So here is Nee-chan's room." She says as she we arrive at the floor I presume to be where the rooms are. She then opens the room's door. "But Nee-chan's room have nothing important." She closes this door to open the next door. "This is my room… but doesn't have nothing special… But…" She closes the door and opens the next. "Neji-nii-san's room is a lot better!" I roll my eyes. I should have seen it coming.

"Hanabi, why are you trying suddenly to matchmake me with Neji?" I ask her.

"Well, because Neji needs a girl who can put him in the right place… and father likes you so if you two get married, you'll already have the elders' okay… and if you marry Neji-nii-san, you'll be part of the family! And I'll be one of the bridesmaid at the wedding!"

"So basically, it's because you like me and you have to approve Neji's girlfriend."

"Yes." I sigh.

"You're funny. But I will not go out with Neji."

"We'll see." I feel like that girl will be troublesome.

"What you two are doing in my room?" I think you know who said that.

"I was showing to Tenten-chan the rooms." Says happily Hanabi. "Well, I'll go help Nee-chan! Neji-nii-san! Show her around!" She doesn't wait for an answer and goes away.

"You know your little cousin is a matchmaker?" I ask Neji.

"I think she only really like you and she's trying to find a way to make you part of the family. She talks a lot about you and keep making hints that you'll go greatly with me to my uncle. "

"This is troublesome." I say in a sigh.

"Why don't we give them what they want?"

"What?"

Before I know it, I'm caught in Neji's arms and he's kissing sweetly my neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say, trying really hard to not succumb.

"Turning you on." He says hotly in my ear. If he continues that way, he'll succeed.

"Why?" My voice is getting weak.

"Because you want me."

"It doesn't mean I'll make enter in my world." He stops and looks at me intensely. He finishes by looking away and he sighs.

He looks around, searching something. He finishes by found a picture in a picture frame. He then shows me the picture. It's a little boy in the 5 years old smiling brightly with a man who looks like being the father. The father looks a lot to Hiashi.

"It's you and your father." I say, not really understanding the point of showing me this picture. He sits on his bed and shows me to do the same. I sit and wait for him to talk.

"Yes. My father's name was Hizashi, he was the twin brother of Hinata's father. He was my world. My mother had decease when she had gave birth to me thus it was only my father and I. My father and my uncle had a lot of fights and weren't on the same wavelength but Hiashi-sama was the one how was the future head of the family, hence everyone was on Hiashi-sama side. At the end, my father died in a car crash. A normal accident but in my six year old's head, it was my uncle's fault. I shut myself from everyone. I was mean and cold, more then I am today. In middle school, I had a fight with Naruto, really stupid story but he made me see who stupid it was to say it was someone's fault. I became friend, if you can call that friendship, with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. I think I only liked to be popular and to have everyone at my feet."

He stops and looks at me. I feel my heart beat faster.

"But I think discovering about you is better then being popular." He says.

"Why are you telling all this?" I ask, not really realizing how close we are.

"Because, if you were to say that you love me, I would give up everything for you." He then kisses me sweetly on the lips. The kiss was short but was saying so many things.

"Neji-nii-san! Tenten-chan! Supper is serve!" screams Hanabi.

Neji doesn't say more and get up. He makes a sign for me to follow him. We eat supper with the rest of the family and I support all the really not subtle hints that I'm a wife material. Neji finishes by drop me home without another word said.

When I arrive in the apartment, I'm bombard of information on how Sasuke is the perfect gentleman and so nice and so hot and so cute and all by Xia. I seriously half listen to her and go in my room. I'll care about Xia tomorrow. Right now, I just don't understand.

_If you were to say that you love me, I would give up everything for you…_

Why this cliché phrase makes my heart beat so fast?

End of chapter 12

* * *

That's it for the moment! Review!


	13. Propositions, shows and kisses

Hello! Here a new chapter of "What Life Gives You"! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: In my perfect world, I would be the queen of the world, so I would own everything. But in the real world we are living in, I do not own Naruto's characters, the songs I put in this story and all the random stuff you know I don't own. I just own Xia and the plot. But I'm still wishing to be the queen of the world.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 13: Propositions, shows and kisses

"And he was so cute when he took my hand and…"

"Xia, I love you but will you please stop talking about duck ass asshole? For five minutes at least?" I say to my cousin.

"Ok… but Sasuke-"

I shut her up in my head. She had two dates with the guy and she's talking like she knows him since forever! She is so freaking annoying! I mean, a guy did an almost declaration of love, but I don't brag about it! … Since no one know it and never will. It feels awkward every time I'm around him. I'm kind of trying to avoid him.

We arrive at school and Xia totally throws herself on chicken butt. How pathetic. I just feel this story won't end happily but I can't do anything till she'll see it herself. But still, she looks pathetic. I then see Neji and directly go the other direction. How pathetic is that?

"Tenten!" I know that "wanna be sweet but make me puke" voice.

"Hi Sakura!" Ino is following her, a wicked smile on her face.

"Looks like Xia is having fun with Sasuke."

"Good for her."

"Don't you feel lonely without her?"

"And don't you feel naked with those clothes?" She glares, I smile.

"Anyway, I came to give you a proposition." She crosses her arms and smiles wickedly.

"A proposition?" I look at her, an eyebrow raise.

"Yes. We promise that Xia will not get hurt by Sasuke if you sing in-front of the cafeteria, Thursday at lunch."

"What?"

"You understood." I'm shock. She's such a bitch.

"I thought Xia was your friend."

"My friends have to give me something in return. This is what Xia is giving me."

"And what is this?" She smiles a bitchy mean smile.

"You'll see."

"But why singing?" I ask, not understanding her plan.

"Because I want everyone to hear your voice!" She says, continuing her way, Ino following, and you almost feel that Cruella and her little "follow everywhere" dog are walking in the school hallway.

What a bitch! She only wants to humiliate me and everything is good to succeed. It pissing me off how she's using Xia in all that. She always had been too dependent on everyone. If Sasuke turn out being a big asshole, she'll break easily.

I hate those situations where they kind of caught me. But I just need to know what in their mind… and they beat them at their game.

I enter my class and see the fantastic four with Xia at their place in the back. I go sit the other side and feel someone's eyes on me… Neji. I look at him and I smile devilishly. I have an idea… but I'll need Neji. Me who wanted to avoid him…

The day goes as usual and before I know it, it's the end of the day. I have to work tonight but before I go, I give subtly a paper wrote on it: "Come tonight, your black coffee is waiting". I hope he understands. I still don't want to talk to him but this is for Xia… and my pride.

I arrive like usual at the job and start to get the customers' orders.

"Sweetie, are you waiting for someone?" I jump as I hear Ichigo's voice.

"No. Why?" I say.

"You keep looking at the door." She responds. I'm about to say something as I see Neji entering the café.

"Oh. I see…" says Ichigo, a sly smile on her face.

"What?" I ask but she's already in her office. She better not imagine something. I turn to look at Neji. "So you came."

"You asked me too."

"I wasn't sure you would come."

"I already told you…" He responds with a cute smirk (who can he manage to do a cute smirk?) that makes my heart skip a beat.

"I didn't ask you to come for that." I say, trying to sound calm.

"You want to know what Sakura is planning."

"Yes. I would like to not hurt Xia in the process."

"And why would I help you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You're the one who told me… that phrase…" I say, unable to look at him.

"You still didn't say anything." I can almost feel him smirk.

"It's too early. You caught me by surprise."

"So you could in the future?"

"Tenten!" Ichigo screams. "I know you're happy that your boyfriend came but serve the other customers too!" I blush. I want to scream "He's not my boyfriend!" but I see the customers behind him who's waiting. I say sorry to them and take they're command quickly.

I think in the future I could like Neji. It's true he something piss me off and she have this "I'm so better than you" aura but he's still nice (when he wants to) and he's smart and he's totally hot. It's sure I lust for him and maybe…

"So will you help me?" I ask Neji when I finish to serve the customers. He smirks.

"You kiss me, I tell you."

" What? Now?" I exclaim.

"I'll wait for you after work." He says. He then gets out of the café, a smirk on his face. Such an hot bastard.

The three last hours before finishing work was hell. I couldn't not think about Neji and they were no customers to keep my head busy.

"Tenten! You can go now!" exclaim happily Ichigo. I bet she was talking with her fiancé.

"Ok! Bye!" I get out the café to see Neji waiting in his car. He doesn't say a thing and he opens the passenger's door. I get in the car and say nothing. We arrive quickly in front of my apartment building.

"So, you won't say something?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for you to react." He responds as I sigh.

"Let's finish with this." I mumble. I pull him by the shirt and kiss him.

At first, it's an innocent kiss but the passion (as cliché it sound) grows bigger and the kiss gets deeper. I try to break it after some time but Neji always "come back".

"Neji… Tell… Sakura… plan." I say between kisses.

"Later." I moan loudly as Neji kiss my neck.

"No… now!" I say pushing him back. "You talked about a kiss, not a make out session."

"But you liked it." I roll my eyes and he sigh. "She'll do something for the microphone make your voice sound distorted."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I told it'll change nothing but she said that your pride will be hurt… or something like that."

"That girl is stupid." I say in a sigh. I'll just have to bring my microphone with my guitar. Easy.

"You know what you'll sing?" He asks.

"I have a vague idea… I think I'll decide Wednesday."

"A day before?" I shrug.

"It'll not be the first time." He smirks.

"Well, I'm eager to see you sing."

"I will not sing for you."

"For who will you sing?"

"For me. And for the world to know I'm not a chicken like Sakura think I am. Bye Neji." I get out the car and get inside the building. I hear Neji's car go away.

I still feel the kiss burning me.

I feel like I will dream of Neji tonight…

--

Without seeing it, Thursday was already there. I arrived this morning, being greet by Sakura having a bitchy look (but there, she always have a bitchy look…) and right now, I'm in the cafeteria preparing my stuff to sing and play guitar in front of at least 50 percent of the school's community.

"Can I have your attention please?" I scream as half the people turn to look, half interest. I see Sakura and Ino glance at each other, an evil smile on their face. "Somebody here dared me to do this. So I'm here to sing and play." I get out my Hello Kitty guitar and half people gasp. Why they are all surprise that I like Hello Kitty? "So this is for you, Sakura and Ino. Damn. I didn't want to tell you this. Oh, and to hell!" I smirk as they glare.

I plug my guitar on my amplifier and plug a microphone. I put a tripod to put the microphone on since it's kind of hard playing guitar with a microphone in the hand.

I hid the school's microphone somewhere so I could say that I didn't saw the school's microphone. Who got brain?

I see Sakura's eyes wind in surprise and she says something in Ino's ear. Ino looks around then shrug her shoulders; clearly saying "I don't know!"

I smirk as I start the melody on the guitar. I prefer this song with a band but I was short in time. I choose the song "LOVE & GUN" by Aya Hirano only because I already know this song on guitar and it's funny to play. I always get too much in this song.

I start to sing and I can see that everyone in the place get interest by what I do. I see Xia cheering on me with Kiba, Naruto and Hinata. Neji and Sasuke are smirking (I understand Neji but why Sasuke?) and Sakura and Ino look piss.

I finish the song and the majority clap and cheer. I smile brightly as some people come and talk to me asking since when did I sing, where I learn guitar, where did I bought my Hello Kitty guitar… It's fun. Some people even ask if I would do it again next week.

I really like this feeling. Not the popularity but the fact that people liked my voice and my talent. It feels… nice.

I go in the room where all the stuff for shows and all are. I had put my stuff here since it didn't have place anywhere else.

"You see?" I jump as I hear the voice.

"Aren't you scared that people see us together?" I ask. "Sakura and Ino would be even more piss."

"No one is here and like you said, Sakura and Ino are piss. I think they went shopping to feel better." I raise an eyebrow.

"They skip class to go shopping?"

"They have the influence and the money to do it." I sigh. "So, you see?"

"I see what? Neji, you can't talk in riddles every time." He smirks.

"I was meaning: you see who it felt good to sing in front of all those persons?"

"Why you want to know?"

"Because I know I'm right."

"You're full of yourself." I say but I smile. "But you're right. It felt nice."

He smiles. I really tiny smile but still sincere. He doesn't say more and go away.

The afternoon pass quickly and I'm already at home. Tonight I'm not working so all I have to do is relax… and do my homework. I'm kind of glad Xia is late tonight… even if she's with Sasuke… I wonder what will happen with that…

"Tennie!" At least when she's with him she's not on my case "I. saw. you." She says as she enters my room.

"You saw me what?"

"Talking to Neji! I was coming to help you but Neji was already there! I didn't heard what you guys say but he smiled! And so were you! He'll be the one to get rid of your "Miss Independent" attitude! Tennie is in looooooooooooove!"

"I'm not in love."

"Don't deny! I saw the smile, the eyes, the everything! You know you can say you're in love." She then takes my laptop and put the song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)": the version of the Disney's movie "Hercules".

"Goodnight!"

I listen to the song and sigh.

Am I really falling for Neji?

End of chapter 13

* * *

Somehow, I like this chapter but in the same time, I hate it... Anyway, please review!


	14. Duck ass asshole

Hello! Here's another chapter of "What Life Gives You"! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I were a fairy, I would wish to own Naruto's characters, the songs I put here and all the other random stuffs. But sadly, I'm not a fairy, it's only my Halloween costume.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 14: Duck ass asshole

How weird it is, since my little show, people at school started to talk to me or even smile to me. Xia said it's because they finally saw how cool I am. Please, this is freaking me out. The only good thing about it it's since that, Sakura and Ino are permanently piss. I don't even need to open my mouth.

And with Neji… I still don't know… I'm kind of afraid of him… Mostly of loving him. I just don't know how to act.

Anyway, right now, I just want to enjoy my lunch and my music, under the sakura tree, and relax.

"Tennie…" Relaxation is not for today. I look at Xia and…

"Xia… what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask as she throws herself on me to cry on my shirt.

"Sasuke…" She sobs, unable to continue.

"What happen with Sasuke?"

"He said it was over… He said he dated me because he was bored and I looked like an easy girl but that I'm to excited… or something like that… I don't know… I don't understand. I thought he liked me… even a little…"

I don't listen to more and stand up. I hug Xia.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of this!" I break the hug and head toward where I know they are.

I hear Xia scream behind screaming it isn't necessary but I need to do that. I arrive in front of them. They all have a "What do you want?" look. I don't wait and I punch duck ass asshole.

"Oh my god! You punched Sasuke!" Screams Ino.

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't slap, I punch." I respond smiling. I see Neji laughing subtly.

"Tenten, it wasn't necessary…" says Xia.

"For you maybe but I feel better. I just hate the kind of guy who thinks they are hot and cool when they are only duck ass assholes. I mean, look at him. He isn't that hot, he isn't that cool and he have the crappiest hairstyle in the world. His brother is hundred time cooler."

"Shut up." Says Sasuke, hiding his right eye. I think I give him a black eye.

"Poor little guy. Get sensible when we talk in favor of onii-chan? Sorry to say that your brother stayed true to himself by started his own thing instead of following daddy like a little scared boy. Sasuke you're even more pathetic by fallowing pink haired Cruella de Vil. Well, we have to have pathetic people in this society. But if you hurt Xia again, I'll give you more then a black eye." I then turn around.

"So you're saying that if Sasuke had ask you out, you wouldn't had say yes?" exclaims Sakura. Why does she want? I bet she's just mad of her new nickname.

"Why would I go out with him?" I say.

"Please, whatever you say, Sasuke is hot and he's cool. More then half the girl will approve me. I'm sure you would had like a date with him."

"Cruella, sorry to say that: I'm not like more then half the girls here. Those things don't impress me."

"Please." She says, rolling her eyes. Oh, she needs a lesson. Again.

I jump on the table next to them (have no one there, don't worry) and start to sing a cappella Shania Twain's "That Don't Impress Me Much". Xia starts to clap in her hands to follow the rhythm and before I know it, a lot of people come listen to me.

When I finish, everyone cheer for me. Xia is smiling brightly.

"I feel better after listening to you singing!" She says. I see in the back the fantastic four go away (I'm surprise they waited the end of the song). Neji then turns and looks at me. I smile and he turns back. "…your love life!"

"What did you said?" I exclaim.

"I said, now that I have no boyfriend, I'll focus on you and your love life!"

"You're joking… right?"

"No! I see the chemistry between you and Neji! I just have to be sure the other will do nothing against it! Don't worry! Leave all to me!" That's what's making me worry.

"Anyway, we have to go back in class." I say but I see Xia not moving. "You want to skip?"

"Yeah… My next course is with him…" I don't need to ask who it is.

"Ok. Come with me." I tell her. We go to the school's roof. Why I feel going on the school's roof makes this like a shojo manga? I should stop reading so much mangas.

"Tennie… Is it normal that I don't feel that wrong about me going with Sasuke?" She says after some time.

"I don't know… I never dated."

"I think I always knew that Sasuke was playing with me… I think at the moment I didn't care since it was fun to have someone who cared for me. And it made me feel more independent from you… But I don't regret."

"Why?" I can help but ask.

"Because, with that, I have memories. We always do mistakes but we have to remember our mistakes to go farther in life and remember the good memories… even if it finish badly." I smile.

"And I thought I was the brain between the two of us." She smiles.

"In general you are." We stay a moment in silent. "So, with Neji..." I sigh.

"You're not letting me go with this, right?"

"Right!"

"Well, if you want to know… Right now, I think I should give him a try… I wasn't sure I liked him… I'm still unsure but I part of me want to let myself go and try and if I get hurt… at lest I would had tried my best…"

"Like auntie would say…"

"Yeah… like mom would say."

"So give a try. I'm sure it'll finish greatly. You're auntie's daughter after all." I laugh.

The rest of the day passes quickly and I finish to work. While getting out of the café, I see Neji waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Came to pick you up."

"Why?"

"To tell who great was you're show." I roll my eyes.

"Only that?" I add as I get in the car.

"And ask you if I impress you." I laugh.

"At first, no. Now… maybe." He smirks.

I close the radio and close my eyes. The first song that comes in my mind is "Say You'll Be There" of the Spice Girls. I start to sing. Weirdly, it fit with what I wanted to say to him.

I finish the song and see that we are in front of my apartment building.

"You really think what you just sang?" he asks.

"Yeah… I think… I just…" I kiss him briefly. "I want to give a try." I smile, as I look his shocked face.

I get out of the car and go directly in my room. I jump on my bed and smile stupidly. I smile even more when I receive a text message from Neji saying:

"Goodnight, ex Miss Independent"

End of chapter 14

* * *

This chapter was rushed... Sorry! I feel like the end is near. Maybe four chapters left... I'll see. Also, I have a lot of ideas for side stories... What do you think? Please review!


	15. Contest

Hello! Here chapter 15 of "What Life Gives You"! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like I wrote before.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 15: Contest

"A contest?"

"Yeah. The winner has the possibility of recording a song in a real studio. Sakura got all thrilled about it. She wants to show her "singing talent"." I laugh.

"What singing talent? Her only talent that her voice have is to scare people." He chuckles.

"You could participate." I knew he'd say that.

"Neji…" I don't even know what to say more.

"You're obligated. I said you could."

"Yeah… I could." I then look around. I'm in his room, on his lap. I just finish a course with Hanabi and she forces me to stay at supper… not that I complain.

I decided that my relation with Neji should be a secret, two weeks ago. Neji thinks it's ridiculous but I'm just not ready to say it. Only Xia knows and I made her swear to keep her mouth shut.

"What are you thinking?" Neji asks, waking me from my reverie.

"Nothing important…" I respond.

"I know you're thinking about me." He says, smirking.

"Always." I scoff.

"You can't deny." He says as he starts to kiss my neck. I try to suppress a moan but it comes out loudly. Neji chuckles as I hit him on the shoulder.

"You're really a bastard."

"But that's why you like me." He says with a genuine smile. I can help but smile.

"Yeah, you got chance to have a girl like me."

"Neji-nii-san! Tenten-chan! Supper is ready!" I hear Hanabi scream.

"Well, we should go." Says Neji. I get off him and he gets up to open the door to see Hanabi, smiling brightly. Like if she knows something.

"You two are becoming really really friendly." She says in a pleased tone as we head toward the dining room.

"Hn" was Neji's respond as I look away. I feel like Hanabi will discover soon if she keep putting her nose in our stuff.

We arrive at the dining room where Hiashi and Hinata are waiting. We start to eat calmly.

"Hum… Tenten-chan…" starts Hinata, unsure if she will continue. "I heard that it would have a singing contest… I just want to know if you'll participate…"

"You sing?" exclaims Hanabi.

"Yeah but…"

"If you participate we'll go cheer for you! Right Nee-chan?" Hinata nods strongly.

"Thanks." I say, a smile on.

The rest of the supper goes smoothly and before I know it, it's time for Neji to bring me home.

"So, what will you do?" asks Neji as he parks in front of my apartment building.

"For what?" I say, knowing clearly of what he was asking about.

"You know for what. The contest." I sigh.

"I don't know…" I say. He then kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"Think about it." I smile.

"Goodnight!" I say as I get out of the car. I wave him goodbye as I look at his car going away.

I enter the apartment and get greet by a too much smiling Xia.

"So, how it was with your boyfriend's family?" I glare at her.

"Xia, stop it. It's not funny."

"I'm not saying that to be funny! I'm saying that… because it's funny." I roll my eyes. "So, you learn about the contest?"

"Yeah."

"You'll do it?"

"I don't know yet."

"No. You're supposed to say: "Of course! What do you think?"!"

"Xia, I don't want… well… I don't know."

"What? Tell the truth. You want to do it?" I nod. "Then do it. As simple as that."

"But…"

"What you're boyfriend is thinking about it?"

"Don't call him like that." She rolls her eyes.

"What Neji is thinking about it?"

"He wants me to do it… I think… I'm never sure with that guy."

"I'm sure he wants you to do it. In fact, a lot of people would be happy if you did it." I sigh.

I look around and see all the pictures and trophies that are in the living room.

"Maybe I should put an other trophy here…" I say as Xia's smile becomes bigger.

"YES! YOU'LL DO IT!" She starts to jump cheerfully as I roll my eyes.

She's always too excited.

---

"WHAT?" Xia screams.

"I have received clear orders to not let the girl named "Tenten" get participate. Here, I even have the picture."

"But why?" screams Xia.

"I know why." I say as I see bitch, slut, asshole and Neji get out of the elevator. "So, Cruella, you decide to win by money?" I say to her.

"Please, I have no idea what you're talking about." She says, a smirk on her face.

"You know."

"Tenten have been refused to participate. Sakura, tell me you have nothing to do with it." Says Xia.

"No." She says, but she's still smirking. "Xia, why don't you participate? You can't be in the shadow of your cousin forever."

"I'm not in Tenten's…" She starts but is interrupt by Sakura.

"Please, you follow her everywhere. You should grow up and stop being a baby. That's why I keep trying to put distant between the two of you."

"Like it's true." I scoff.

"Believe what you want Tenten, but you'll always be an outcast. Always."

"I don't care." I exclaim. "I don't want to be Miss Popular and to have friends because I have money of social status. I don't want to steal your pathetic fame. I don't want to be a pink haired Cruella de Vil! I want to be me and to do what I like. I don't want to be your little dog who follow you everywhere and act like a slut because she can't have the boy that she likes."

"How do you know?" exclaims Ino.

"I look more then you think. Also, I don't want to be your duckass asshole how can nothing of life if we don't order him." Sasuke glares at me. "I don't want all that!"

"You said nothing for Neji. Do you have a crush on him?" I glare at Sakura. "Because if yes, you're the pathetic one. Like Neji would be interest in your like."

I don't know what to respond. I look at Neji but he says nothing. He isn't looking at me, like I didn't exist. I'm kind of hoping he would do something. Yes the relation is secret but I thought...

The bastard.

"You don't respond. The cat caught your tongue? Or am I right?" Cruella says.

"Whatever. I tired of all that shit. Do whatever you want to do? Sakura, do your shity contest, Xia too, why not? Ino, stay in Sakura's shadow. Sasuke, stay where you are: a pathetic follower and Neji…" I look at him in the eyes. "Go in hell." I laugh a sad laugh. "So much for my happy ending."

I then run away that fastest I can. I hear Xia scream my name but I continue.

Yep, so much for my happy ending.

End of chapter 15

* * *

The "So much for my happy ending" comes from the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. I suggest to listen to the song to more understand Tenten's feelings. With all that, review!


	16. Revenge

Hello! I smell the end coming... The next chapter will be the last one. I'm already working on companion fics... but I just don't know if it'll be oneshots or multi-chapters... We'll see... And the beginning of this chapter is weird... Again, I suggest for you to listen or at least go search for the lyrics of the songs. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still the same as usual.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 16: Revenge

I'm mad. I'm really mad. I'm so mad that I could kill someone… Will not, but still. And if I could kill someone, I wouldn't kill Cruella de Vil, I would kill shity bastard Neji.

I thought we would call me; explain why he acted like that but no. The bastard didn't call me. Worst then that, he's ignoring me. He didn't come to pick me after work, he didn't come after Hanabi's courses: he just didn't do anything for a month. Nada, niente, rien, NOTHING!

I'm mad but so mad.

And the worst is that I didn't really talk to Xia. She decided to really participate to the contest.

AND I'M FREAKING MAD!

I'm in love and the bastard I like is a bastard and my cousin is in his side.

Fantastic. Everything is fantastic!

But, with all this madness, all I could think was vengeance. Vengeance toward the source of all madness: Cruella de Vil aka bitch aka Haruno Sakura.

So, I decide to participate to the contest… in another way. The how have been really easily made and I'm practicing for the thing… Since it's in one hour. But I'm confident. I'm ready.

Right now I'm the actual place where the contest is taking place and I just came here to hear Xia. I'm still her cousin and I still have to cheer for her.

What can I say? I'm too nice.

"The next contestant is Xia!" Applause can be heard as Xia comes on the stage.

"This song is for the person I appreciate the most. I always wanted to be like her and she's my idol since little. She'll recognize herself when she'll hear the song."

The song "Sharada" by Skye Sweetnam starts and Xia sings. She doesn't have the most beautiful voice; in fact her voice is really normal but the lyrics have all the meaning.

I smile, tears in the corner of my eyes. This song talks about a girl being dreamy and playing by her own rules. And I can't get to bed, I do get this song stock in my head.

She finishes the song with a smile and scream: "By the way, I'm quit this contest."

She gets off the stage and I go to her..

"Xia! What was that?" I ask.

"Did you really think I would betray you?" She says. I hug her.

"You sang "Sharada"."

"Only for you!" I then broke the hug.

"Do you know about…" I don't finish my sentence. God, I'm pathetic.

"No, I don't know about Neji. But he has to have a plan. I'm sure he really likes you.."

"I'm not that sure…" I mumble. She sighs. "Anyway, I got to go."

"I know." She says, a sly smile on her face.

"You know what?" I ask, confuse. We get out of the building where a big outdoor stage is.

"Your vengeance."

"How do you know?"

"I kind of follow you two weeks ago… I was worried about you and I encounter Kira who told me about it."

"Him and his big mouth." I mumble. "Anyway, I should go. It's supposed to start soon."

'You're a star. You can arrive late!" She says. I laugh.

"I'm not a star."

"Yet." I smile and with a wave of hand, I go on the scene.

I see Kira, Daisuke, Kyo and Hinata getting ready. I smile.

"Thank Hinata to this for me." I tell her. She smiles nervously.

"I'm scared but it'll be a great… I'm sure."

"So, you guys ready?" I ask.

"Yep! Waiting for the star!" says Kira.

"You, you passed time with Xia." He blushes. I smile. He's a good guy, I'll let them do something together.

I take my Hello Kitty guitar and install the microphone.

"Check, check, one, two, one two. Here, like I said, this song is so much better with a band."

We start the melody of "LOVE & GUN" and I start to sing. Yep, this is my revenge; upstage Cruella by doing a show outside. I just wish people will prefer me to Cruella.

I ask the guys to play with me and said yes. Then, I discovered that Hinata could play piano so I ask her to play a synthesizer with the band.

I see people gather around to see what's happening. I then see Hanabi and Xia cheering for us (she knew since the beginning) and some people from school. The song finishes and I smile.

"Hello everyone! My name is Tenten. I have at the other guitar, Kira, at the synthesizer, Hinata, at the bass, Daisuke and at drums, Kyo. The reason why I decide to do this outside show is pretty selfish. I was refused to participate at the singing contest in this building because someone was scared of me. Now, I'm showing her how she was right to be scared."

People laugh as the second song starts. It's "Autobiography" by "Ashlee Simpson." Before I start to sing, I look at the building where I see most of the people who was watching the contest looking here. I even see pink hair. I smirk.

I love this song. It really fits my situation, so I sing with all my feelings. The song finish and I smile.

"Well, I have an other for you guys but it's not as fun and jumpy as the two first. I just feel like I have to sing this song."

The song is "My Happy Ending" by "Avril Lavigne". I think you know for it is. I don't even look the building (knowing he's with Cruella). I think he knows it's for him.

I finish the song with a sad smile. I put my guitar down. I don't need it for the next song.

"Here it is. For the last song, I choose I happy song. Well, I found this song funny. Block the ears of kids, this song have bad words. This is for you Cruella!"

The song "Love Me or Hate Me" by Lady Sovereign starts. I change some lyrics to fit me more like: "I'm Chinese trying to deport me!" and "I can dance and I really can sing but I only do one thing best and that's being me, Tenten!"

I finish the song and everyone cheer loudly. I'm happy. I feel complete: like I really did something good for me.

Yep, I'm happy.

End of chapter 16

* * *

I kind of feel sad since I know this story will end by the next chapter... But all good things have an end! (Can I say this story is good?) Review!


	17. What Life Gave And Will Give Me

Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: In all those 17 chapters, I never owned more than Xia and the plot.

* * *

What Life Gives You

Chapter 17: What Life Gave And Will Give Me

"Are you really happy?" asks Xia as we arrive at our apartment.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Super deeper sure?"

"YES!"

"You're lying." She waits for a respond but I say nothing. "What was "My Happy Ending"? You miss Neji. You can't deny it."

"I'll get over it." I respond in a sigh.

"But maybe he have some reason he did this. Like me. I wanted to sing "Sharada" in front of Sakura for her to understand I'll never choose her over you. Maybe he has a plan or something. I can't believe all you said he told you was nothing."

"Then, don't believe."

"But… "

"Xia. No buts. I just want to forget that I've been such an idiot to trust him."

"But he was ready to say he was dating you. If you hadn't stopped him maybe…"

"Maybe I would have look like a bigger fool." I snap.

"But…"

"Xia. I fell badly for him. I loved him? No, it was too early to talk about love. But if all that wasn't true, could I love him? Yes. I just…" I look around, searching for the goo words. "I would love to hear knock at the door and tell me it was a plan or something but… I'm wondering if I was just a fool and he never had feelings for me. I'm wondering if the plan was only to make me fall in love with him so Sakura can crush me. I don't know. I just want to forget."

I go in my room without saying more. She says nothing too. I fall on my bed and sigh. I then get up and look in my iTunes. I start to play some random songs. Then the song "Recorded Butterflies" of OLIVIA from the album "OLIVIA inspi' REIRA (TRAPNEST)" for the anime NANA starts. All the songs of this album are sweetly sad so I listen to all of them till I fall asleep.

---

"Tennie! Tennie! Wake up!" I hear Xia says. "Jeez! You let your computer open!" The background music stops. "Tennie! Someone on the phone for you!" I take grumpily the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tenten." I close the phone. I know this voice too well.

"Xia, why did you pass me the phone when you knew well I don't want to talk to him."

"Well, whatever what you said last night, I think that if he calls you know means he have something to say." I don't respond, I only grunt.

This time, my cell phone rings.

"Just give him a try." Xia says as I sigh. I look at the caller ID to see that it's really him.

"Hello." I say as Xia gets out of my room.

"Hi."

"What do you want Hyuga?"

"Could you come out of the building?" I frown and look by window to see him leaning on his car. I sigh.

"10 minutes." I say and then close the phone.

Why am I really going to see him?

I dress into something different but still casual and go out the building without being seen by Xia.

Once out, I see Neji sitting on the stairs.

"Hey." He doesn't respond but show me to sit next to him. I do so but not too close of him. "So, got something to say?"

"I didn't plan it like that." I raise an eyebrow.

"What in the hell are you thinking about?"

"I… I maybe should start with the beginning…" He says in a sigh as I'm getting more confuse. "I… I think I was always interest in you."

Wow. That is out of the blue.

"You were the first and is still the only one who could face Sakura without being scared. It was interesting. You were, and still are, fierce, proud and courageous. I was always curious about it. But I didn't want to get involve with you and have Sakura on my back. Sasuke even said once that if Sakura didn't hate you that much, he would do a move on you."

"So, you guys were all scared of Sakura." I say.

"Yes and no. Sakura, in the business world, is powerful. She's her daddy's daughter. Naruto said that she wasn't always like that but I know her since middle school and she didn't change. Being her daddy's daughter, if she mad at someone, she can asks her dad to do some bad trick on their back."

"How childish."

"Yeah. So we didn't want our family to be in the bad side of the Harunos. Still, to continue the story, when Xia arrives, Sakura saw the opportunity to crush you. But with Xia, her favorite subject was her marvelous cousin." I scoff. "It's true. She was always saying "Tenten here, Tenten there, Tenten is the best!" etc. They found it annoying but I found it interesting. More she was talking about you, more I wanted to know. I discovered after that where you were working. A coincidence really, since I was only mad at Hiashi-sama because he was always talking about founding a fiancée. Then I decide after the karaoke to found out more by myself. I didn't care of what Sakura would think if she'd discover, I only wanted to know you… And the rest you know."

Wow. I don't say a thing. I'm frozen.

It looks like a long declaration of love… but still, it has one part, the most important, he didn't talk about yet.

"So, what were you doing this last month?" I ask after something, building up the courage to not cry.

"I was coming to that. Sakura's father knows people who work in the company the contest was taking place. Sakura knew she had few chances to succeed in the contest so she encountered someone to have a contract and maybe debut. I follow her around to see about it. But what you did yesterday as even better."

"What?" He shows me a letter.

I open it to see it's a letter from the company and they want to encounter me to see if I'm interest into singing professionally. It's written: "After your performance yesterday, we've been interest about you and the possibility you have you in our agency." I can't believe it.

"So, you stuck with Sakura so you could talk to them?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you but she started to get suspicious about you and I. I decide to make no contact with you till I get a respond. I didn't fake any feeling for you and I want you to have an happy ending."

Without noticing, tears are falling down my cheeks. I want to hit him but in the same time, I want to hug him. Some little voice in the back f my mind is telling me to not trust him but the feelings are making throbbing my heat. I then hug Neji the strongest I could.

"You. Are. Such. A. Bastard!" I say. I'm angry, relieve and happy: all at the same time. But the strongest feeling is happiness and dare I say love…?

"That's mean you're happy." He says in a statement. The bastard.

"I hate you." Neji break the hug and cup my face in his hands. He smirks.

"Love you too." He then kisses me and it's sweeter then I remember.

---

And that's what life gave me: a fantastic cousin, new friends and a bastard (in the good way) of boyfriend.

You never know what life will give you. You only have to follow the path and live the happiest you can.

And when you die without too much regrets, it's when you get you're happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

Yep, it's the end. I kind of proud of this story. It is my longest multi-chapter! I don't plan a sequel. I like the ending like that. But I did two companion fic: a oneside ShikaIno oneshot: "Future" and a NaruSaku oneshot (that have great chances to finish by be a multi-chapter... I'm not sure yet): "Worth". I hope you will read them! I just felt that Ino and Sakura needed their story to be told. So, that's it! Hope you liked this story! Please review!


End file.
